Because you love me (Chanbaek ver)
by onfanllcouple
Summary: Exo GS! Chanbaek couple Chap 6 up! Apa yang terjadi kalau Chanyeol ingin membawa Baekhyun kabur?
1. a Gisaeng

Title : Because you love me, Chanbaek ver

Couple : ChanBaek, JongMin dan selanjutnya masih dipikirkan..

Meski judulnya sama tapi cerita sangat berbeda dan tak berkaitan..

. . .

Chapter 1

Seorang Gisaeng

Happy reading^^

. . .

. .

.

Baekhyun, gadis muda yang sangat cantik dan berbakat. Sayang, ia bukanlah seorang gadis biasa pada umumnya. Selama ini Baekhyun terkurung didalam sebuah rumah tua bergaya Korea kuno yang besar. Ia tidak tau pasti bagaimana kejadiannya dulu sampai ia harus menjadi seperti ini. Gadis itu hanya ingat sewaktu umur nya 8 tahun, ia masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan menghabiskan waktu nya ditempat itu sampai sekarang.

Awalnya Baekhyun sangat senang ketika ia disambut hangat oleh seorang wanita di rumah itu. Apalagi wanita itu sangat cantik dengan pakaian hanboknya yang berwarna hijau juga *gachae(wig rambut besar penuh hiasan yang digunakan seorang gisaeng kelas atas) diatas kepalanya. Wanita itu memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat lalu berlutut mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Baekhyun agar dapat menatap manik-manik mata Baekhyun yang sangat hitam, bersih dan bersinar. Satu kalimat yang tak pernah Baekhyun lupakan ketika paman yang mengantarkannya ke rumah itu berkata :

"dia omma mu, semoga kalian bahagia."

Mendengar ucapan itu Baekhyun tersenyum senang begitu juga dengan wanita yang masih menggenggam tangannya erat, yang masih berlutut didepannya saat ini.

Semenjak itu Baekhyun selalu yakin bahwa ia bahagia dan akan selalu bahagia, seperti yang dikatakan paman itu pada nya.

"apa aku bisa memanggil *Ma-nim(nyonya), omma?"

"tentu, kau boleh memanggil ku omma mulai sekarang. Karena kau sudah menjadi malaikat kecil ku."

Wanita itu menggendong Baekhyun membawa gadis kecil itu menuju kamar pribadinya. Selama mereka berjalan wanita itu memberitaukan banyak hal pada Baekhyun.

"ku rasa kau perlu tau siapa nama omma mu ini."

"ne." jawab Baekhyun kecil singkat sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"nama omma sebenarnya Jung Minseok setelah memiliki appa mu yang bernama Kim Jongdae, nama omma berubah menjadi Kim Minseok. Maka nama mu juga jadi Kim Baekhyun."

Setelah hari itu, Baekhyun memang hidup bahagia. Entahlah, walau sebenarnya semakin bertambah nya umur. Baekhyun mulai mengerti dan merasakannya. Apa yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah sebuah kebahagiaan?

Karena keesokkannya setelah hari itu. Ommanya mengajaknya untuk masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan. Disana sudah ada seorang wanita yang sedang memanaskan besi dengan cap hangul di dalam sebuah tinta. Wanita cantik itu mengaduk-aduk tinta yang panas itu dengan besi cap tadi. Setelah itu sang omma menghampiri wanita itu dan menatap tajam padanya, menyuruhnya untuk segera menyinggir. Wanita itu memberi penghormatan pada Minseok sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Minseok mematikan apinya. Ia menunggu agar suhu tinta itu sedikit turun. Minseok, wanita cantik itu menggunakan tangannya untuk menyuruh Baekhyun mendekat. Pelan-pelan ia menarik *Otgoreum(pita yang ada di hanbok) lalu melepaskan *Magoja(rompi luar hanbok) kemudian membuka *Dongjeoung(kerah putih hanbok) dan *Jeogori(bagi atas hanbok) Baekhyun. Kemudian Minseok membekap mulut anaknya itu lembut dengan tangan kirinya lalu menancapkan cap besi panas itu pada bagian kanan atas badan Baekhyun, yang membuat anak itu langsung menjerit kesakitan. Bahkan Minseok lebih dulu meneteskan air matanya daripada Baekhyun. Ia tau betul bagaimana rasa sakitnya itu.

Mulai hari itu Baekhyun menjalankan semua rutinitas barunya. Ia belajar banyak hal dan dituntut untuk bisa menguasainya. Seperti menulis berbagai macam aksara korea bahkan juga menggunakan aksara china, menyulam, menjahit, meracik obat-obatan tradisional, memainkan berbagai macam alat musik tradisional Korea, menari dan membuat *sijo(puisi lama korea yang seperti lagu).

Baekhyun memang seharusnya merasa bahagia. Karena dia mendapat perlakuan khusus sebagai anak dari seorang *hojang(pemilik rumah gisaeng/nyonya besar gisaeng). Baekhyun tidak pernah disiksa atau dipaksa berlebihan. Bahkan Baekhyun selalu diikuti oleh 2 *samsu(gisaeng tingkatan paling bawah) yang bertugas menjaganya.

Beberapa kali dalam setahun, ia akan bertemu dengan sang appa. Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa ia tak bisa menemui appanya setiap hari layaknya anak-anak pada umumnya. Namun disaat umurnya beranjak 12 tahun. Gadis kecil itu mulai paham tentang semua keadaan yang ada disekitarnya.

Bahwa ia hanyalah anak dari seorang gisaeng tradisional yang masih bertahan di era seperti ini. Ia sebenarnya tidak benar-benar mempunyai seorang appa. Karena Jongdae hanyalah seorang *gibu(suami gisaeng, sedangkan gisaeng hanya selingkuhan. Jadi gibu adalah seseorang yang mau membiayai gisaeng yang dipakainya. Tidak benar-benar seperti suami yang seharusnya) dari kaum bangsawan yang masih tersisa. Tentu saja Jongdae masih mempunyai kehidupannya yang lain diluar.

Setelah umur nya 14 tahun, Baekhyun mulai ditemani Minseok untuk memulai pertunjukkan nya yang pertama. Baekhyun selalu berhasil menampilkan pertunjukkan musik dan tariannya menggugah para tamu-tamu yang datang. Minseok bangga memilih Baekhyun sebagai penerusnya kelak.

Baekhyun juga sudah sadar kalau takdirnya sebagai seorang gisaeng sudah tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Tapi Minseok selalu berhasil melindungi Baekhyun dari tugas utama seorang wanita penghibur karena Baekhyun seorang *haengsu(gisaeng tingkat atas, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa memakainya) yang nanti akan menggantikannya menjadi hojang di Pyongyang *Gibang(rumah gisaeng) nantinya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun Baekhyun menjadi haengsu yang terkenal dan Minseok yang berusaha keras agar kesucian Baekhyun tetap terjaga. Baekhyun yang sudah mencapai puncak karier nya di usia 20 tahun, tinggal sedikit lagi ia menunggu. Sampai suatu hari, seorang pengunjung pria datang membuat dunia Baekhyun berubah.

Seorang bangsawan Park yang tersisa ingin membeli seorang haengsu. Tentu saja tidak ada yang boleh menolak. Mengingat ini adalah putra sulung park yang masih asli keturunan langsung kerabat dekat raja joseon terdahulu.

Hojang itu terpaksa memberikan putri semata wayangnya..

Dan..

. . .

. .

.

To be.. continue

Sorry for typho and.. thank you for reading^^

Please review nya..


	2. 2 1 I back

Title : Because you love me, Chanbaek ver

Couple : ChanBaek, JongMin dan selanjutnya masih dipikirkan..

Meski judulnya sama tapi cerita sangat berbeda dan tak berkaitan..

Chapter 2

Part 1 : I'm back

. . .

. .

.

Usai waktu makan pagi berakhir, semua gisaeng diperintahkan untuk berkumpul di aula gibang. Setelah semua gisaeng berkumpul, mereka saling mengobrol dengan cara berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Pasalnya, tak biasa seluruh gisaeng dikumpulkan bersama dari tingkat Samsu sampai Haengsu. Sebenarnya Bakhyun merasa kurang enak badan hari ini. Ia bahkan menghabiskan sarapannya di kamar. Tapi karena ini perintah dari sang omma. Mau tak mau Baekhyun yang selalu patuh ikut berkumpul di aula.

Beberapa menit setelah semua berkumpul, Minseok datang dengan baju hanbok cerah berwarna pink dan Chima khususnya yang sangat panjang dan terbuat dari sutra berwarna kuning. Sesuai dugaan para gisaeng pasti akan ada pengumaman yang sangat penting. Para gisaeng langsung berhenti mengobrol dan memberikan penghormatan di tempat nya masing-masing. Setelah itu barulah Minseok duduk di tempatnya.

"hari ini kalian semua dikumpulkan karena kita akan mendapat tamu penting untuk besok malam. Aku harap kalian bisa mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Para samsu harus membersihkan dan mempersiapkan tempat ini sebaik mungkin. Lalu para Haengsu siapkan pertunjukkan kalian. Buat besok malam menjadi salah satu malam termeriah yang pernah ada. Bersiaplah untuk menghabiskan malam kalian bersama seorang pria nantinya."

Para samsu sempat lemas karena harus mendapat tugas membersihkan tapi akhirnya mereka senang karena akan ada malam bersama para pria. Berbeda dengan para haengsu yang sudah senang dari awal karena mereka bisa menampilkan pertunjukkan kembali.

Salah seorang dari deretan haengsu, seorang gadis yang memakai hanbok kuning menundukkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu sebelum bertanya. Kemudian baru ia berani menatap Minseok.

"Ma-nim," panggil gadis itu dengan suara yang lembut dan sopan. Lalu Minseok balas menatapnya yang menandakan ia mengijinkan gadis itu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"kalau boleh saya tau siapa tamu kita itu?"

"tamu kita sebuah perkumpulan yangban dari kerabat dekat raja jeseon terakhir, yang masih tersisa. Salah satu dari mereka ada anak sulung dari keluarga Park. Park *dae-gam(tuan untuk bangsawan tingkat tinggi) khusus meminta kita untuk mengajarkan nya tradisi Korea karena selama ini ia menghabiskan waktu pendidikannya di Boston, Amerika. Arachi, Taemin."

"algeusheumita Ma-nim."

Gisaeng haengsu itu -Taemin- mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian Minseok memutar kepalanya memandangi para gisaengnya. Semua dari mereka menundukkan kepala yang artinya tak ada lagi yang ingin bertanya. Tak terkecuali Taemin yang tersenyum diam-diam saat menundukkan kepalanya.

"baiklah. Saya rasa pengumuman ini sudah cukup jelas. Kalau begitu kalian bisa kembali ke tempat masing-masing."

"ne, Ma-nim."

Jawab semua gisaeng serentak sambil menundukkan kepala mereka hormat. Minseok sempat memandang wajah anaknya yang terlihat pucat terlebih dahulu, sebelum ia bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya, lalu meninggalkan aula.

~Chan0-*.*-0Baek~

Keesokannya, siang hari di Incheon airport. Di bandara dipenuhi orang-orang yang sibuk sana-sini. Seorang pria tua berjas hitam, berdiri tegak menunggu penumpang yang sedang turun dari pesawat, penerbangan Boston-Seoul yang baru saja diumumkan. Pria itu mengangkat kertas yang bertuliskan 'anak sulung tuan Park!' begitu melihat para penumpang yang mulai keluar dari gerbang penumpang.

Seorang pemuda tinggi yang mengenakan celana panjang juga mantel berwarna hitam tak lupa kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata nya. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu memukau, terbukti dari banyaknya wanita yang mengikuti dia di belakang. Pemuda itu berjalan sambil menarik kopernya menghampiri pria yang mengangkat kertas tadi. Pemuda itu langsung membuka kacamatanya dan tersenyum pada pria itu, sambil menunjuk kertas yang dipegangnya.

"hmm,, apa ahjussi melupakan nama ku?" dahi pemuda tampan itu mengerut.

"tentu saja tidak, tuan muda Chanyeol."

"lalu kenapa harus menulis seperti itu, Han ahjussi?!"

"hmm,, bagaimana ya, saya mengatakan nya?" jawab pria itu ragu..

"katakan saja ahjussi!"

"ada seseorang yang menyuruh saya."

"itu pasti appa!"

"sebenarnya ada dua, tuan muda."

"oh.."

"kenapa tuan muda memakai hitam-hitam, memang mau melayat?"

"hmm,, black suit sedang trend saat ini di Boston. Lagi pula pulang ke rumah seperti sesuatu yang membuat ku merasa buruk.."

Sekilas ahjussi itu melirik tuan mudanya, prihatin.

"ah,, ya sudahlah.. aku ingin cepat-cepat ke rumah sekarang!"

Chanyeol merangkul pria itu dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik koper. Mereka jalan bersama menuju pintu keluar.

~Chan0-*.*-0Baek~

Begitu sampai di kediaman nya yang sangat besar, Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu mobil dan menghempaskannya keras. Kemudian Chanyeol berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia berlari menuju ruangan appanya. Disana ia segera memeluk pria tua yang memakai sweater putih itu sambil berteriak girang.

"appa!"

Pria tua itu tersenyum senang mendekap kembali tubuh anaknya.

"aku juga merindukan mu, adeul."

"kenapa appa tiba-tiba meminta ku untuk pulang? Selama ini aku selalu ingin pulang tapi appa terus melarang."

"appa hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat. Kalau kau pulang sebelum menyelesaikan kuliah mu. Kau pasti tak mau kembali kesana. Sekarang kau sudah menyelesaikannya, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir kalau kau tak mau kembali."

"hanya itu?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari sang appa. Ia memegang kedua bahu appanya dan menatap mata sang appa sungguh-sungguh.

"tidak ada yang lain, appa?" lanjutnya.

Tuan Park hanya diam dan memalingkan kepalanya dari adeulnya. Chanyeol cukup tau apa yang dimaksud sang appa. Pemuda itu tetap tersenyum walau hatinya ikut sedih seperti tuan Park saat ini.

"aku harap kau bisa bersiap-siap malam ini. Kau harus pergi ke Pyongyang, belajarlah tentang budaya kita disana. Kau harus bisa menjadi penerus keluarga kita, Chanyeol-ah."

Seketika senyuman Chanyeol memudar begitu mendengar ucapan sang appa. Ia tau kalau sekarang ia harus menjalankan realitanya. Sebagai satu-satunya harapan dalam keluarga.

~Chan0-*.*-0Baek~

Selesai menemui sang appa, Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia membuka mantel nya kemudian membuka lemari. Semua isi baju tidak ada yang berwarna hitam dan tertata rapih. Ia mengambil sebuah celana pendek berwarna coklat muda dan kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru muda. Chanyeol mengganti pakaiannya dan menatap seluruh isi kamarnya yang begitu cerah. Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam kopernya yang sudah dibawakan oleh Han ahjussi tadi saat ia menemui sang appa.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar nya, membawa kotak kecil tadi kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang tak jauh dari kamarnya. Membuka pintunya pelan-pelan sambil menilik kedalam. Rupanya pemilik kamar sedang ada didalam sana, terduduk di ranjangnya sambil memandang kosong ke depan, keluar jendela kamarnya yang cerah akibat cahaya matahari yang menembus kaca jendela itu.

Chanyeol masuk lalu duduk disamping pemuda itu. Memberikan kotak kecil yang dibawanya pada pemuda itu. Kemudian pemuda tampan yang warna kulitnya cukup gelap, membuka kotak kecil itu. Terdengar alunan musik begitu kotak itu terbuka dan ada entah apa itu yang jelas bukan boneka ukurannya kecil, seperti dari patung. Sebuah miniatur ballerina pria sedang menari balet berputar-putar mengelilingi kotak kecil itu. Terukir sebuah senyuman di pipi pemuda itu.

"hey,, dia bisa menari seperti ku.."

Pemuda yang tingginya hampir sepantar dengan Chanyeol itu, langsung meletakkan kotak kecil itu disampingnya. Ia berdiri kemudian menari balet mengikuti miniatur kecil itu yang masih berputar sambil menari-nari. Chanyeol tersenyum menonton pemuda itu menari sambil memperhatikan setiap detail tubuh pemuda itu yang semakin kurus sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Baru beberapa kali ia berputar, Chanyeol langsung berlari menarik pemuda itu untuk duduk diranjangnya begitu melihat cairan kental merah keluar dari hidung pemuda itu. Chanyeol menarik kepala pemuda itu kebelakang sementara tangan kanannya mencari tissue yang ada diatas bufet didekat ranjang. Chanyeol melap darah yang keluar dengan tissuenya.

"appu,, dda.." lirih pemuda itu.

Mendengar pemuda yang lebih muda dari nya itu mengeluh kesakitan. Chanyeol langsung berpikir berbagai cara untuk mengahlikan pemuda itu dari rasa sakitnya.

"hmm,, kenapa kau hanya duduk sendirian disini tadi?"

"karena,, euisa melarang ku menari.."

"kenapa kau tak boleh menari?"

"kalau aku menari terus, nanti aku akan seperti ini.."

Kini Chanyeol merasa sedih, ia merasa bersalah sudah membuat adiknya mimisan.

"kau suka kotak musiknya?"

"aku suka semua yang 'anak sulung Park' berikan."

"kau yang menyuruh tuan Han menulisnya?!"

"itu tulisan ku.."

"kalau aku anak sulung dari keluarga Park, lalu kau apa?"

"anak bungsu dari keluarga Kim?!"

~Chan0-*.*-0Baek~

Malam yang dinantikan para gisaeng sudah tiba. Semua hiasan sudah dipasang sedemikian rupa untuk mempercantik tampilan gibang. Minseok berjalan bersama seornag dayang pribadinya menuju kamar putrinya. Ia masuk kedalam sementara sang dayang menunggul di luar.

Minseok menghampiri putrinya yang masih tertidur. Ia tak tega untuk membangunkan Baekhyun yang masih sakit bahkan keadaannya semakin memburuk dari kemarin. Tapi begitu ia kembali bangkit berdiri, putrinya itu justru memanggilnya.

"omma sudah datang."

Minseok langsung berbalik menghampiri putrinya, membantunya untuk duduk.

"kau masih sakit, beristirahatlah."

"tapi omma, jarang sekali ada *yangban(bangsawan menteri-menteri kerajaan) yang datang. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan omma. Mereka akan mengatai-ngatai omma dibelakang kalau aku sampai bermalas-malasan disini."

"sungguh, kau ikut?"

"tentu omma." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum tulusnya.

Minseok melap keringat putrinya, membukakan semua bajunya. Kemudian ia memakaikan Baekhyun *sokchima(terusan putih yang didalam hanbok) juga chima satin yang besar berwarna merah. Tidak lupa dengan jeogori berwarna putih dengan corak bunga-bunga berwarna merah yang mengikuti bentuk lengan dan dada Baekhyun, mengikat otgeorum nya. Minseok juga membantu Baekhyun menata rambutnya dan memasangkan gache beserta hiasan-hiasannya. Terakhir Minseok mengaitkan 3 *norigae(aksesoris dengan berbagai macam permata dan benda berharga lainnya) berwarna hijau, merah, kuning, yang berbentuk kupu-kupu. Setelah semua selesai Minseok memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat.

"sungguh kau akan tampil malam ini. Kau masih bisa untuk mundur sekarang." Tanya Minseok sekali lagi

"tentu saja omma aku akan tampil. Terlebih lagi semua sudah siap, sekarang."

Minseok melepaskan dekapannya lalu menatap Baekhyun sendu. Baekhyun mengelus kedua pundak ommanya lembut.

"tak perlu khawatir, omma."

Entahlah, meskipun begitu Minseok tetap mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua keluar lalu Minseok memanggil dayangnya untuk mendekat dan memakaikan Baekhyun *unhye(sepatu sutra wanita yang lumayan mahal) berwarna pink cerah yang dibawanya sedari tadi.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat pertunjukkan. Disana semua gisaeng sudah siap di tempatnya masing-masing. Terutama Taemin yang sudah berdandan sangat cantik ia bahkan ikut mengenakan jeogori transparan berwarna kuning seperti gisaeng pada umumnya.

Gerbang gibang pun dibuka. Beberapa pria yang mengenakan hanbok masuk kedalam. Mereka para yangban termasuk Chanyeol disitu, berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah dipersiapkan dihalaman utama Gibang.

Chanyeol yang sudah memakai hanbok berwarna biru, rambutnya di *sangtu(model rambut pria korea baik diikat atau digulung) lalu mengenakan *heukrip(topi berwarna hitam yang digunakan seorang pejabat/bangsawan). Chanyeol duduk dengan mulutnya yang mengerucut sebal. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal. Ia pikir akan pergi ke sebuah sanggar seni tapi malah dibawa ke gibang. Chanyeol juga tidak terima dengan pakaian yang dipakainya saat ini. Sungguh menyusahkan, batinnya.

Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tak jadi kecewa ketika pesta nya dimulai. Ada banyak makanan tradisional korea yang dihidangkan didepannya. Dari berbagai makanan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengenali *songpyeon (mochi korea), *jeon(pancake korea). Chanyeol tidak peduli apapun namanya yang penting makan. Ia menikmati makanannya sambil menonton pertunjukkan tari kipas yang dipersembahkan oleh Taemin.

Pertunjukkan kedua dipersembahkan oleh Baekhyun sebagai ketuanya. Taemin ikut kembali didalam nya. Mereka memainkan *Samulnori(permainan musik 4 alat). Awalnya Chanyeol hanya memutuskan untuk fokus pada makanan namun melihat seorang gadis dengan hanbok merah yang sedang mengenakan cadar. Gadis itu membuat Chanyeol sangat tertarik padanya. Apa lagi gadis itu begitu lihai memainkan gendang yang berbentuk seperti jam pasir(janggu).

Bahkan tanpa terasa ketika semua sudah selesai, Chanyeol tetap memperhatikan gadis itu.

'yeppeo' hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol saat ini.

Setelah semua selesai. Hampir semua rombongan nya tadi sudah memilih gisaeng mereka masing-masing. Kini tinggal Chanyeol seorang. Taemin tersenyum sedari tadi, ia sudah tidak sabar menghabiskan malam bersama pemuda tampan itu. Tapi Chanyeol malah menunjuk Baekhyun, yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan. Membuat Taemin kesal dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu, kembali ke kamarnya. Minseok kaget bukan main. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani meminta putrinya. Mereka semua cukup tau kalau putri seorang hojang tidaklah mudah didapatkan.

"jesonghabnida nae-ri(tuan). Tapi dia bukanlah gisaeng yang bisa kau pinta begitu saja."

"kenapa tidak bisa? Aku ini kaum yangban. Tidak ada yang bisa boleh menolak permintaan yangban, bukan?"

"tapi hanya yangban tertentu yang boleh meminta seorang haengsu.."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah *ho-bae(tablet kayu berisi identitas) dari baju lengan panjangnya dan menyerahkannya pada Minseok. Benar dugaan appa nya tadi. Untung Chanyeol menurut dan membawanya.

Minseok tak bisa berkutik ketika membaca ho-bae itu. Disitu tertulis pemiliknya "Park Chan Ji' seorang *Ijo(menteri aparatur negara) ternyata benar kalau Chanyeol ini masih turunan asli kerabat raja Joseon terakhir.

"itu ho-bae milik kakek ku. Sekarang aku bisa bersamanya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berdengus kesal melirik tajam mata Minseok.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam-dalam, 'bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?' sesalnya dalam hati. Mungkin seharusnya ia menuruti keinginan ommanya tadi. Tapi Baekhyun menepis semua rasa takutnya. Sebelumnya ia memang sudah memikirkan semua kejadian paling buruk yang bisa saja terjadi padanya. Bahkan ini sebuah keberuntungan bagi Baekhyun. Tidak semua gisaeng di era seperti ini bisa bermalam dengan keturunan asli yangban. Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat perkataan seseorang sementara Minseok memandangi nya khawatir.

Seorang dayang langsung mengantarkan Chanyeol kesebuah ruangan dan menyediakan makanan disana.

. . .

. .

.

To be continue . . .

Aigoo,, eotte?

Jelek ya..

Sorry ya sebenarnya penulisan ku itu acak-acakan.. Cuma pertam-tama aja bagus selanjutnya biasanya sich ngaco dan alurnya mulai hilang.. *readers mulai panik*

Aigoo aku tidak mengira loh,, kalau kalian akan merespon cerita ku, mengingat cerita ku yang sebelumnya hancur dan tak ada yang respon. Keke^^

Karena komen nya banyak aku langsung update..

Kalau banyak lagi aku bakal cepet dech,, update yang berikutnya..

Sebelum nya..

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang udah favorit dan follow cerita ku yang ini..

Dan komen-komennya dari

**Park Oh InFa FaRo, nur991fah, shantyy9411, AQuariisBlue, Baekrisyeol, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, exindira, zoldyk, Pearlaqua.**

Aku terima dengan senang hati semua komentar nya kalau ada yang mau keritik juga ga masalah asal jangan nge-bash ya..

Maaf untuk nama yang belum dicantum kan padahal udah komen..

Sebenarnya ini bukan setting kerajaan juga sich,, Cuma yang dalam gibang aja kerajaan dan jangan takut karena genre nya angst ya.. itu Cuma di akhir..

Aku bukan author yang kejam kok,

Cuma memang banyak yang ngeluh nangis karena cerita ku..

Udah dulu ya.. jadi curcol..

ini udah banyak kan percakapannya..

Hehe

..sorry for typho nya.. see you in next chap^^


	3. 2 2 First night

Title : Because you love me, Chanbaek ver

Couple : ChanBaek, JongMin/XiuChen dan couple baru HoMin..(maaf kalau ga suka..)

Meski judulnya sama tapi cerita sangat berbeda dan tak berkaitan..

. . .

Maaf sebelumnya untuk yang minta NC, aku ga bisa bikin NC dan aku masih belia.. ratingnya juga aku isi Teen.. hehe^^

Lagipula cerita ini bakal jauh dari NC..

Maaf sekali lagi..

Ini cerita untuk anak-anak…

. . .

Chapter 2

Part 2 : First Night

Happy reading^^

. . .

. .

.

Selama di ruangan nya Chanyeol tak bisa diam saat menunggu. Entah mengapa jantung nya berdetak dengan cepat dan bahkan tangan nya berkeringat. Chanyeol mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Apa dia juga penyakitan seperti ommanya? Tapi dia sudah pernah tes darah dan hasilnya negative.

Chanyeol sendiri tak tau apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang? Kenapa ia memilih gadis itu? Ia bahkan berani memberontak. Bukannya rencananya tadi ia akan langsung pulang meninggalkan kawanan nya yang lain. Memang mereka abo-nim, tentu nafsu nya berbeda.

Terakhir yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol saat ini adalah ..

Apa yang akan dilakukannya saat gadis itu datang nantinya?

Lalu bagaimana kalau gadis itu membuka baju nya?

Oh,, tidak!

Eotteoke.. eotteoke.. eotteoke ?!

~Chan0-*.*-0Baek~

Sementara itu Baekhyun kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian. Setelah bertahun-tahun Baekhyun menunggu. Baekhyun membuka lemarinya yang berisi beberapa jeogori transparan, yang memang biasa dipakai para gisaeng untuk menarik perhatian pria. Dari beberapa warna yang tersedia, Baekhyun mengambil yang warna merah karena chima yang dipakainya juga berwarna sama.

Minseok langsung masuk begitu saja ke kamar anaknya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu/ mengumumkan kedatangannya seperti biasa. Ia kembali memeluk putri satu-satunya itu. Baekhyun merasakan pundaknya yang basah. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan ommanya kemudian menatap sang omma yang sedang menangis.

"mengapa omma menangis?"

"sudah ku bilang seharusnya kau istirahat saja, tadi."

"memang batin seorang omma terhadap anaknya tidak pernah salah." Baekhyun mengukir senyum manisnya dihadapan sang omma.

"sudah jangan menangis lagi, omma." Pujuk Baekhyun sembari menyeka air mata Minseok dengan tangan kanannya.

"lagipula ini memang sudah tugas ku sebagai seorang gisaeng. Bagaimanapun juga aku ingin menjadi wanita yang seutuhnya, omma. Seberapa pun usaha yang kita lakukan tidak akan bisa mengalahkan takdir."

"tapi kau tetap bisa menjadi wanita seutuhnya layaknya gadis lain diluar sana. Merasakan dunia luar dan mengikuti perkembangan zaman. Kalau saja kau bukan anak dari seorang gisaeng tradisional seperti ku.. hiks.."

"jangan salahkan diri omma sendiri. Aku juga ingin punya keturunan yang akan menemani ku nantinya. Sama seperti omma yang memiliki ku. Suatu saat nanti aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas semua gisaeng dan tentu aku tak ingin sendirian. Aku ingin punya seorang gibu yang baik seperti appa dan anak yang cantik seperti omma."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Minseok kembali memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat.

"aku hanya bisa berharap kau mendapat seorang pria yang baik. Sama seperti malam pertama ku. Semoga Tuhan melindungi mu, anak ku." Ucap Minseok lirih.

~Chan0-*.*-0Baek~

Baekhyun menggeser pintu ruangan Chanyeol, kemudian masuk kedalamnya. Baekhyun melakukan penghormatan baru duduk dihadapan Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar begitu melihat kehadiran Baekhyun dihadapannya. Wajahnya berseri-seri memandangi setiap lekukan wajah Baekhyun yang sempurna.

Baekhyun memainkan *Sanjo gayageum(kecapi untuk solo) yang sudah disediakan disana. Diam-diam Baekhyun juga mencuri pandang terhadap tuan muda yang sedang dihiburnya saat ini. Chanyeol tanpa malu bertepuk tangan setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan permainannya.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol kemudian duduk disampingnya. Ia mengambil rokok yang ada diatas meja, hendak menyalakannya. Namun, Chanyeol yang hendak mengambil rokoknya malah menyentuh tangan Baekhyun. Kemudian suasana menjadi hening seketika.

"jesonghabnida nae-ri, anda tidak merokok?"

"hmm, ne." Chanyeol mengangguk sekali sembari menghindari tatapan Baekhyun.

"algeusheumita nae-ri."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti lalu membuka cadar nya. Ia mengambil sumpit bersih yang tersedia di meja. Membasahi sumpit itu ke dalam samgyetang lalu memasukkan sumpit itu kedalam mulutnya. Entah mengapa itu terlihat sangat seksi bagi Chanyeol. Apa lagi ketika Baekhyun menjilati sumpitnya yang basah dengan sup. Chanyeol sempat kesulitan menelan salivanya. Kemudian Baekhyun mencabik daging ayam di samgyetang dengan lembut menggunakan sumpitnya lalu mengarahkan sumpit berisi ayam itu pada mulut Chanyeol, bermaksud menyuapinya. Tapi Chanyeol malah memutar kepalanya menghindari suapan dari Baekhyun.

"hhemm.."

Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Ia tak mengerti harus melakukan apa lagi untuk menggoda Chanyeol. Bukankah tadi Chanyeol sendiri yang bersikeras untuk memakainya?

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya kebelakang berusaha menahan air matanya. Ini malam pertamanya tapi kenapa harus gagal?

Chanyeol yang merasa kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu pun menepuk bahu sang gadis pelan. Baekhyun memutar kembali kepalanya ke depan menghadap Chanyeol namun dengan posisi menunduk.

"hey, kau menangis?"

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan lembut keatas. Membuat mata mereka saling bertemu.

"saya sudah berusaha melakukan pelayan seperti yang dilakukan gisaeng modern lakukan dengan menyalakan rokok dan menyuapi nae-ri. Tapi nae-ri menolak semua yang sudah saya lakukan."

"itu karena aku tidak merokok dan aku sudah makan terlalu banyak dari tadi. Kalau begitu maafkan aku sudah menyakiti perasaan mu."

Baekhyun tersentuh atas perlakuan manis Chanyeol padanya. Selama ini tidak ada tamu yang minta maaf pada seorang gisaeng. Apa lagi Chanyeol seorang yangban. Sungguh sebenarnya ini tidak pantas untuk Baekhyun.

"nae-ri, nae-ri tidak perlu minta maaf. Itu adalah kesalahan saya yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang nae-ri."

"kenapa kau memperlakukan ku seperti seorang gisaeng modern bukankah ini gibang tempat gisaeng tradisional?"

"kami terkadang melakukan apa yang gisaeng modern lakukan jika berhadapan dengan turis. Saya dengar nae-ri baru pulang dari Boston, Amerika."

"ehmm,, begitu.." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"kenapa kau menggunakan cadar?"

"sebenarnya saya sedang tidak enak badan nae-ri."

"maafkan aku sudah menyulitkan mu."

"itu bukan kesalahan nae-ri. Seorang yangban bebas melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan."

Baekhyun mulai menunjukkan senyuman nakalnya dan Chanyeol semakin takut. Baekhyun menarik otgeorumnya.

"Ohhh.. no!" jerit pemuda itu dalam hatinya

Chanyeol ingin sekali pingsan sekarang juga.

~Chan0-*.*-0Baek~

Minseok tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Ia tak bisa tenang dan pergi berjalan-jalan kepaviliun. Di tengah jalan ia berputar menuju tempat yang lain. Tempat itu begitu gelap dari luarnya. Tapi Minseok menggeser pintunya, masuk kedalam, lalu menyalakan lilin penerang ruangan itu.

Tempatnya masih bersih dan sering dipakai hanya saja, untuk hari ini ruangan itu tidak terpakai. Minseok membuka jendela yang berbentuk bulat di ruangan itu. Kemudian melihat langit dari situ. Malam ini bulan purnama dan langit sangat cerah. Minseok tersenyum mengingat kembali malam pertamanya. Mungkin saja dan ia sangat berharap kalau pemuda yang menghabiskan malam bersama dengan putrinya itu sama seperti pria yang sedang diingatnya. Pria yang sangat dicintai nya sampai saat ini atau mungkin kapanpun itu. Minseok akan selalu mengingatnya dan mencintainya. Apapun yang sudah pria itu lakukan diluar sana. Itu sudah menjadi janji yang dipegangnya seumur hidup.

Flash back : on

Minseok muda yang seorang haengsu dipaksa oleh hojangnya untuk masuk melayani seorang pria yang bahkan belum pernah dilihat wajahnya oleh Minseok. Mereka bahkan mendadani Minseok dengan sangat cantik dan anggun. Malam itu Minseok merasa kalau dirinya akan hancur.

Begitu masuk kedalam, Minseok memberikan penghormatan pada pria itu namun disaat yang bersamaan ia tak dapat menahan air matanya. Pemuda yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi itu segera menghampiri Minseok, membantunya untuk duduk. Dengan lembut pria itu menyeka air mata Minseok menggunakan saputangannya. Kemudian ia mengajak Minseok berdiri didekat jendela lalu membukakan jendela untuknya. Pemuda itu menunjuk bintang-bintang yang bersinar dilangit.

"oh, lihatlah malam ini bulan purnama!"

Seru pemuda itu girang membuat Minseok tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang lucu.

"hey,, kau tertawa."

Pemuda itu ikut tertawa lalu menggelitiki Minseok sampai Minseok jatuh ke lantai. Akhirnya malah mereka berdua saling menggelitik satu sama lain. Setelah selesai tertawa. Pemuda itu menangkupkan wajah Minseok menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"nah, kalau begini kau cantik. Jangan menangis lagi, ya."

Minseok mengangguk patuh,

"kau tau, aku sibuk memilih ruangan dari tadi sembari menunggu mu. Apa kau tau kenapa aku memilih ruangan ini?"

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"karena kita bisa melihat langit dari sini lewat jendela itu."

"kenapa nae-ri begitu baik pada ku?"

"karena kau begitu cantik."

Sekarang Minseok menutup mata dan siap untuk apapun yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu padanya.

"hei, ini untuk mu."

Pemuda itu memberikan sebuah norage kupu-kupu berwarna kuning yang disimpan nya didalam lengan bajunya dari tadi.

Minseok mengambil nirage itu dengan sungkan.

"kata mereka nirage kupu-kupu akan membuat mu awet muda. Aku kesulitan mencari ini. Sekarang mencari nirage cukup sulit. Sepertinya warna kuning cocok untuk mu."

"gamsahamnida nae-ri."

"oh iya kau tak perlu sungkan pada ku. Kau bisa memanggil ku Suho."

"tapi itu tidak sopan nae-ri."

"tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula tidak ada yang melihat kita didalam sini."

Pria itu -Suho- berdiri kemudian melebarkan ranjang gulung mereka kemudian menyiapkan bantal dan selimut. Minseok benar-benar pasrah sekarang. Suho menidurkan Minseok keatas ranjang itu kemudian menyelimutinya. Minseok menutup matanya lama menunggu sentuhan dari Suho, akhirnya ia membuka matanya dan melihat Suho sudah ada disisi meja yang lain. Pria itu sedang menatap wajah Minseok.

"kenapa nae-ri memilih ku?"

"kau tau aku sudah lama menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Sudah lama aku berkunjung ke tempat ini bersama appa dan selalu memperhatikan mu. Kau bertambah cantik setiap harinya. Aku selalu terpesona dengan tarian mu dan sijo yang kau buat. Otak dan sikap mu bahkan melebihi bangsawan seperti ku. Tapi kenapa kau harus menjadi seorang gisaeng ya? Benar yang omma katakan kalau gisaeng sejati selalu bisa membuat mu terpesona. Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk bisa berteman dengan mu."

Minseok hanya menanggapi Suho dengan senyuman nya.

"tidurlah. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada mu."

"aku hanya berharap akan ada malam-malam berikutnya yang seperti ini. Aku tidak akan menyentuh mu sampai aku berhasil membeli mu dan membawa mu keluar dari sini."

Untuk pertama kalinya Minseok merasakan yang seperti ini..

Jantung nya berdegup kencang..

Otaknya seakan berhenti berpikir. .

Entah kenapa dadanya sesak sekali. .

Hanya ada satu orang yang menguasai hatinya saat ini..

Pemuda itu. . hanya Suho.. membuatnya tersenyum

Dan Suho. . membuatnya tertawa

Seterusnya Suho. . membuatnya gila

Sekeras apapun Minseok mencoba melupakannya tak pernah bisa. Suho sudah menyentuh hatinya.

Flash back : off

Kamar ini penuh dengan memorinya bersama Suho. Pria yang sangat dicintainya. . .

"nae-ri, apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang?"

"aku selalu menepati janji ku pada mu, nae-ri. ."

Gumam Minseok sambil terus mengamati bulan yang cerah dari jendela itu.

~Chan0-*.*-0Baek~

"stop! Don't open it!" teriak Chanyeol histeris.

Baekhyun berhenti menarik otgeorumnya, menatap manik Chanyeol dalam-dalam.

"lalu kenapa nae-ri menginginkan ku?"

Otak Chanyeol membeku seketika begitu mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa? Yang jelas ia hanya menginginkan Baekhyun.

Dan kalau Baekhyun keluar dari kamar ini, itu sama saja dengan membunuhnya. Karena jika seorang gisaeng yang sudah disewa keluar dari kamar nya itu tandanya, penyewa tak puas dengan gisaeng itu dan mengembalikannya. Kemudian gisaeng itu akan mendapat hukuman karena sudah melecehkan martabat gibang dan hojangnya. Biasanya mereka akan mendapat hukuman mati berupa racun atau siksaan.

Dan Chanyeol tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang seperti itu pada Baekhyun nya. Ia bahkan sudah mengklaim kalau Baekhyun sudah menjadi miliknya(?)

"aku memang menyukai mu..

Oh tidak?! Aku sudah gila dan jatuh cinta begitu saja. .

Pada seorang gisaeng dan aku harus punya uang yang sangat banyak!"

Baekhyun tercengang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

Kemudian Chanyeol menjatuhkan Baekhyun bersama dirinya diatas ranjang mereka. Tangan kanan Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol menutup matanya.

"sekarang kita harus tidur dan jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh lagi. Aku tidak ingin menyentuh mu sampai bisa membawa mu keluar dari sini!" ucapnya masih dengan mata yang tertutup.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat perilaku Chanyeol. Ia tau semua ini akan terjadi. Untung orang itu sudah memberitaukannya terlebih dahulu. Ya, Baekhyun memang lebih memilih untuk merasakannya daripada tidak sama sekali.

Cinta yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu nya..

Bintang yang mengitari nya sudah muncul sekarang..

. . .

. .

.

To be continue. .

Heyy,, sorry sekali lagi.. karena ga ada NC nya..

Sebenarnya tebakan kalian itu terlalu jauh dan.. sepertinya cerita ini akan mengecewakan karena sangat jauh dari apa yang kalian bayangkan.. =_=

Perhatikan aja benar-benar.. seseorang itu akan muncul di part selanjutnya..

Thanks a lot untuk yang follow dan favorite FF geje ini.. ^^

Thanks for comment..

**Mimi, Tania3424, Khuntorians, starbucks91, Arumighty, pintukamarchanbaek, younlaycious88, SyJessi22, ****kriswu393, ayuluhannie, ****LynKim, Benivella,** **Park Oh InFa FaRo, nur991fah, shantyy9411, AQuariisBlue, Baekrisyeol, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, exindira, zoldyk, Pearlaqua.**

Sorry typho nya.. hehe

. . .

Dan seperti nya aku bakal lama dulu untuk update FF ini..

Sorry ya^^


	4. chap 3 : A shaman

Title : Because you love me, Chanbaek ver

Couple : ChanBaek, JongMin/XiuChen dan couple baru HoMin..(maaf kalau ga suka..)

Meski judulnya sama tapi cerita sangat berbeda dan tak berkaitan..

. . .

Maaf sebelumnya untuk yang minta NC, aku ga bisa bikin NC dan aku masih belia.. ratingnya juga aku isi Teen.. hehe^^

. . .

Aku ingin memberikan penjelasan terlebih dahulu, biar kalian ngerti nanti bacanya..

Shaman itu seorang yang bisa berhubungan dengan roh, jiwa dan raga. Dulu Korea menganut agama shamanisme. Dan mereka termasuk bagian terpenting dalam kerajaan. Ada yang tau The Great Quen Seondeok atau The Moon that Embraces the Sun. Di drama itu ditunjukkan kalau mereka sangat penting. Tapi walau begitu mereka tetap dianggap kelas rendahan *cheonsanim/budak. Seorang shaman berbeda dengan indigo atau sixth sense karena mereka bisa berpindah-pindah raga dan sebagainya..

Biasanya shaman itu wanita.. contoh shaman modern ada di Master of Sun. Kurang lebih kehidupan mereka kaya gitu. Setiap saat dia bisa kerasukan dan tiba-tiba udah ada dimana gitu, ditempat roh itu membawa tubuhnya. Jadi jarang ada yang mau menikah dengan mereka. Dan kemampuan itu selalu di turunkan.. terkadang mereka bisa lihat masa depan, juga menyembuhkan.

. . .

Chapter 3

A shaman

Happy nice reading^^

. . .

. .

.

Sepulang dari gibang, Chanyeol langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Menghempaskan dirinya ke ranjang sekuat-kuatnya..

"Ahhh . . ."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan semua emosi yang sudah tertahan semalaman kemarin. Jujur, wanita cantik dengan tubuh yang .. Aw . … WANITA ITU tidur disamping nya!

Ohhhh . . . TIDAK !

"aku menyesal . . . hiks. . ." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam

"Tidak! Kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang benar , Chanyeol-ah.." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada, bangga.

"Aku menyesal . . .

Tidak! kau memang pria terhormat Chanyeol . .

Aku menyesal . .

Aku menyesal . .

Oh,, aku menyesal . . "

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya..

Sementara itu diluar, seorang pemuda sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol berusaha mengintip apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan.

"kenapa hyung ku jadi gila?" gumam pemuda itu pelan.

"aku harus pergi ke tempat itu nanti malam!"

~Chan0-*.*-0Baek~

Minseok menghabiskan makan malam bersama anaknya di kamar Baekhyun. Setelah makan mereka mengobrol berdua seperti biasa.

"syukurlah keadaan mu sudah lebih baik sekarang, anak ku."

"itu mungkin karena ketampanan nae-ri yang kemarin, omma."

"kau ini.. bagaimana bisa ketampanan menyembuhkan penyakit.."

"kalau ketampanan itu bisa membuat ku tersenyum seperti orang gila, tentu saja bisa, omma."

Kemudian ibu dan anak itu tertawa bersama.

~Chan0-*.*-0Baek~

Sementara di pintu gerbang seorang gadis mengenakan hanbok hitam-hitam juga *jang-ot(bawahan hanbok/rok tapi dipakai untuk menutupi kepala wanita) yang hitam. Gadis itu memandang sinis pada penjaga gerbang. Ia masuk sambil bergumam kesal.

~Chan0-*.*-0Baek~

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Minseok.

"kapan appa akan datang?"

"hmm,, seperti nya beberapa hari kedepan. Kau sudah sangat merindukan appa, ya. Dia juga panik begitu mendengar kau sakit."

"aku sangat menyayangi appa, karena appa juga sangat menyayangi ku. Meski aku bukan anak kandung nya."

"ya,, omma bersyukur bisa mempunyai gibu seperti appa mu."

Minseok mengelus puncak kepala anaknya itu lembut dan halus.

~Chan0-*.*-0Baek~

Gadis tadi sekarang sudah sampai didepan kamar Baekhyun. Sebelum dayang penjaga memberikan pengumuman kedatangan nya. Gadis itu lebih dulu menatap tajam mata dayang penjaga, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam dan menyingkir.

~Chan0-*.*-0Baek~

"omma,," Baekhyun terdiam sejenak menatap mata Minseok sungguh-sungguh..

"dari pria-pria yang sudah menghabiskan malam bersama omma. Apa omma tak bisa mengenali siapa pria yang membuat omma hamil aku? Apa omma tidak tau siapa appa ku?"

Minseok tertegun mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. Selama ini Baekhyun tak pernah berani bertanya tentang appa kandung nya. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun penasaran.

"omma,, hanya-"

Ucapan Minseok terpotong oleh teriakan seorang gadis yang langsung menggeser pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"SURPRISE!"

Gadis itu melebarkan tangannya pada Baekhyun sambil membuka jang-ot nya, sedangkan Minseok masih membatu ditempatnya melihat perilaku gadis itu. Baekhyun mengelus tengkuk ommanya, berusaha menenangkan sang omma yang masih kaget. Gadis itu sendiri tak kalah kaget ketika melihat Minseok didepannya. Entah kenapa gadis itu merasa mulutnya begitu kering sekarang.

"Do.. Do.."

Lirih Minseok sambil mengelus dada nya. Semakin bertambah nya usia dan rutinitasnya yang juga bertambah bukan berkurang. Jujur itu membuat Minseok cepat jantungan belakangan ini. Kini reflek nya sudah semakin lambat dan Baekhyun sangat khawatir pada kondisi ommanya.

"jesonghabnida.." gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam.

"DO KYUNGSOO!" teriak Minseok sambil menepuk keras bagian lantai didekatnya.

"jesonghabnida.. jesonghabnida.. Jung ma-nim.."

Gadis itu-Kyungsoo- sujud berkali-kali meminta maaf pada Minseok.

"b-boh?!" Minseok memberikan Kyungsoo tatapan horror nya.

"ah,, jesonghabnida maksud ku.. Kim ma-nim."

"bagaimana kau bisa tau marga asli ku?"

"karena setiap hari omma selalu marah meneriaki nama anda, Jung ma-nim.." jawab Kyungsoo polos dan mendapat death glare dari Baekhyun. Tangan Kyungsoo reflek menutup mulutnya.

"ah.. jesonghabnida lagi, maksud ku Kim ma-nim.."

"kenapa omma mu marah meneriaki nama ku? Setau ku dia tidak marah pada ku. Minggu lalu kami bertemu saat berbelanja."

"sekarang berbeda Jung ma-nim, eh,, maksud ku Kim ma-nim. Omma berteriak-teriak kasar seperti ini-"

Kyungsoo berdiri lalu menggunakan telunjuk kanannya menunjuk-nunjuk asal ke arah Baekhyun, menirukan gaya omma nya yang sedang marah.

"- 'DO! KYUNGSOO! Kau tidak bisa memperbaiki sifat mu! UHH.. SIAL! Kenapa si Jung Minseok itu bisa mendapat anak sebaik Baekhyun?! sedangkan anak ku seperti dia!' "

Minseok terpaku melihat pertunjukan drama singkat yang dipersembahkan Kyungsoo. Kemudian dengan bangga nya Kyungsoo duduk kembali di tempatnya..

"Lee Luhan melakukan seperti itu?!" tanya Minseok tak percaya

"ne.. Jung- ah, ani. Kim ma-nim." Kyungsoo mengangguk

"lalu kau ingin aku percaya pada mu? Anak nakal!"

Minseok langsung menjewer telinga Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu kesakitan.

"aku sungguhan. . J- ah,, ma-nim-" Kyungsoo merendahkan nadanya.

'lebih baik ma-nim saja..' batin Kyungsoo sebelum telinga nya semakin diputar.

"ma-nim harus hati-hati menjaga Baekhyun sebelum omma merasuki salah satu dayang disini atau bisa saja omma merasuki ma-nim. Kemudian membawa Baekhyun kabur dan menjadikan Baekhyun anaknya."

Minseok jadi pusing melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

"omma belakangan ini jarang pergi ke gereja untuk bertemu pastor. Jadi omma sering kelepasan karena merindukan appa. Kasihan Oh ahjussi tampan, tetangga kami yang baru, harus menjadi korban omma. Setiap melihat Oh ahjussi, omma akan berteriak 'Do Seungsoo gajima! Na bogosipeoso.' "

Kyungsoo kembali menirukan gaya omma nya, dengan tangan yang berusaha meraih seseorang tapi tak dapat.

"Ahhh.. jantung ku.." lirih Minseok sambil berusaha berdiri dengan menggapai dingding disebelahnya.

"aku harus pergi dulu anak ku."

Minseok berjalan tertatih-tatih meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun dan kedua dayangnya langsung memapah tubuhnya. Membawa hojang mereka ke kamar pribadi nya.

Setelah Minseok pergi, Baekhyun langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia lalu menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk disampingnya.

"apa yang kau katakan itu sungguhan?"

"tentu saja. Kau pikir aku tidak sedih melihat omma ku seperti itu?!"

"kasihan Do ahjumma."

"gomaweo kau masih mau memanggil omma ku dengan marga itu. Walau appa ku sudah meninggal. Aku bahkan memanggil omma mu dengan marga aslinya."

"tidak apa-apa, aku sudah cukup mengenal mu luar dalam. Aku tau kalau kau itu suka pikun mendadak, tak tau sopan santun dan tatakrama. Sungguh, kasihan Do ahjumma punya anak seperti mu, Kyungsoo-ah.."

"kau sama saja seperti omma mu!"

"tentu, aku anaknya."

Kyungsoo berdiri sejenak memandangi langit dari jendela kamar Baekhyun. Kemudian duduk kembali di samping Baekhyun.

"omma mu benar-benar menyayangi appa mu ya,,"

"tentu saja, itu karena appa sangat mencintai omma. Kau tau dengan baik kehidupan seorang *shaman tidaklah mudah. Tapi appa dengan sabar tetap mencintai omma dan mau menikahinya. Omma bahkan hanya bisa membuat satu anak. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana susah nya omma saat mengandung ku. Mungkin ada banyak ritual dan penjagaan dari banyak roh. Jadi pantas saja mereka hanya membuat satu dan terpaksa aku mewarisinya karena aku satu-satunya, Baekhyun-ah.." lirih Kyungsoo

"tapi, kenapa pengendalian diri mu lebih baik daripada omma mu?"

"karena aku belum menikah dan lagi pula omma sudah menitipkan ku pada seorang pastur dari kecil. Jadi kemampuan ku tak sehebat omma. Aku belum benar-benar menjadi shaman sepenuhnya."

"semoga kau bisa mendapatkan pria yang baik seperti Do ahjussi yang mau menerima omma mu apa adanya."

"bicara soa jodoh.. bagaimana pria yang ku katakan pada mu?"

"kau tau,, dia sa. .ngattt! TAMPAN! Kyungsoo.."

"lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"seperti perkataan mu, dia tidak menyentuh ku" jawab Baekhyun senang

"jadi kau lebih memilih untuk tidak menghindari takdir?"

"kau sendiri yang bilang kalau takdir tak bisa diubah atau dihindari.."

"tapi kau bisa memperbaiki keadaan,, Baekhyun.."

"maksud mu keadaan bisa berubah kalau saja aku tak menemui nya?"

"entahlah,, aku sendiri tidak tau. Walau omma sudah berusaha keras untuk memperbaiki takdir appa tapi takdir yang lain datang.. appa tetap pergi walau dengan jalan yang berbeda dari yang penglihatan omma sebelumnya."

"karena itu juga aku takut, Kyungsoo. Kalau aku tidak menemui nya kemarin malam lalu kami malah bertemu disituasi yang lebih sulit, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya ke dingding.

"setidaknya kau lebih baik, Kyungsoo-ah. Kau bebas dan tak terkurung disini."

"ah,, kau lebih baik Baekhyun-ah. Kalau saja kau pergi keluar sana orang-orang tetap akan menghargai mu dan memperlakukan mu dengan layak, walau pun kau keturunan seorang gisaeng. Sekarang sudah ada hak asasi manusia. Tapi kalau aku? Seorang shaman baik zaman dulu atau sekarang. Seorang shaman tetaplah sama. Mereka tak akan pernah memperlakukan ku dengan layak. Mereka selalu menjauhi ku. Menganggap ku makluk yang hina. Padahal aku selalu membantu mereka."

"kita sama saja Kyungsoo-ah. Kita sama-sama *cheonsanim(kalangan budak) dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.."

Kedua gadis itu saling menatap satu sama lain lalu tertawa. Menertawai takdir mereka yang menyedihkan..

"tumben sekali kau memakai hanbok ritual mu?"

"tadinya aku ingin berlatih *salpuri(tari pengucian jiwa) bersama mu. Tapi sepertinya tidak jadi.."

"kenapa?"

"ada yang sedang mengikuti ku, Baekhyun-ah.."

"uhh.. lebih baik kau tutup mulut mu tadi. Jangan buat aku merinding.."

"tapi aku punya firasat bagus untuk kali ini Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun mengkerutkan alisnya, tak mengerti maksud perkataan sahabatnya itu.

~Chan0-*.*-0Baek~

Di luar suasana nya begitu dingin dan sepi. Hanya ada bulan dan bintang yang berkelap-kelip menghiasi langit sebagai penerang. Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan mantel coklat muda sedang berjalan sendirian. Dari tadi ia hanya menatap secarik kertas sambil terus berjalan. Ia terlihat sedang bingung sendirian. Sesekali ia menatap jalanan yang begitu sepi dan sunyi bahkan semakin lama tidak ada lagi lampu jalan yang menerangi nya.

"Pyongyang-gibang.." gumamnya sambil melihat sebuah gerbang besar yang masih berada jauh didepannya.

"itukah tempatnya?"

Pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya..

Tepat disaat pemuda itu berlari sampai ke gerbang. Kyungsoo membuka pintu gerbang itu diwaktu bersamaan. Wajah mereka saling bertemu dan waktu seakan berhenti detik itu juga.

Kemudian pemuda itu menurunkan kepalanya melihat hanbok hitam yang dipakai Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Hitam!"

Pemuda itu berlari menjauhi Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo yang tadi nya tak ingin menghiraukan anak itu, tiba-tiba berubah. Kyungsoo membelakan matanya lebar seketika, ada kilatan yang muncul dimatanya detik itu juga. Kyungsoo lalu berlari memanggil pemuda itu.

"Jonginnie! Jonginnie!" panggil Kyungsoo.

Pemuda itu berbalik begitu namanya disebut. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar panggilan itu dan suara nya yang terdengar begitu familiar di telinga nya.

"Jonginnie kemari adeul, ini omma!"

Jongin berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo namun langkahnya terhenti kembali ketika melihat hanbok hitam yang dikenakan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"tidak! . . tidak!"

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat ketika sebuah kilasan masa lalu muncul dikepalanya..

"ini omma adeul, sini chagi.." panggilan itu semakin halus dan lembut..

Akhirnya Kyungsoo yang menghampiri Jongin dan memeluknya erat..

~Chan0-*.*-0Baek~

Semenjak tadi siang kediaman Park benar-benar kacau karena tuan muda mereka yang hilang. Chanyeol dan tuan Park apalagi.. mereka sangat khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda itu. Walau mereka sudah mengerahkan detektif dan kepolisian juga pengawal-pengawal pribadi mereka, tetap saja Chanyeol merasa belum tenang sampai berhasil menemukan adiknya itu.

Malam ini Chanyeol tak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk menemui appanya. Ia tau appa nya juga pasti sedang gusar saat ini. Tapi begitu ia sampai di kamar tuan Park. Chanyeol tidak menemukan appanya disana. Ini sudah tengah malam dan appa nya tidak ada dikamar. Membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir.

Chanyeol berlarian mengelilingi rumahnya yang besar mencari sang appa. Tapi tetap tak menemukannya. Sampailah Chanyeol ke depan rumah nya. Saat Chanyeol berjalan menelusuri halaman rumahnya. Ia tak sengaja melihat sang appa yang tengah berpelukan dengan seorang wanita yang berpakaian aneh bagi nya dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi itu warna hitam.

Chanyeol tidak peduli yang penting ia ingin menemui tuan Park. Ia berlari menghampiri appanya lalu menepuk pundak appanya. Sang appa dan wanita itu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Wanita yang memakai hanbok hitam itu-Kyungsoo- menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat pemuda itu tercengang detik itu juga. Tapi melihat tatapan mata gadis itu.. membuatnya merasa hangat. Tatapan yang sudah lama dirindukannya..

"adeul, sudah lama omma tak melihat mu, chagi. Omma merindukan mu.."

Lalu Kyungsoo kembali memeluk seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak dikenalinya sama sekali.

Hey,, itu bukan kemauannya. .

. . .

. .

.

To be continue. .

Sorry for typho.. ^-^

Wahhh.. sorry ya makin ga nyambung…

Semoga di chap berikutnya semakin jelas..

Udah ku bilang.. aku bagus cuma di awal doang..

Maaf ga ada chanbaek moment nya disini..

Tapi aku akan berusah untuk mengadakan nya di chap berikutnya..

.. thanks.. untuk semuanya.. yang udah follow sama favorite FF ini..

Dan yang udah komen thanks a lot.. sorry ga bisa nulis nama kalian untuk saat ini.. aku buru2

Masalah appa kandungnya Baekhyun pasti akan aku ungkap tapi ga tau chap berapa pastinya..

Sekali lagi.. seperti yang udah aku jelasin di chap 1. Gibu itu suami gisaeng tapi bukan dalam artian suami yang sesungguhnya.. jadi pria itu cuma bayarin semua kebutuhan gisaeng yang disukainya tapi bukan berarti memperistrinya. Makanya Minseok tetap jadi gisaeng dan tinggal di gibang. Susah sih jelasinnya intinya gibu itu penanggung jawab gisaeng yang disukainya..


	5. 4 1 childhood memories

EXO GS

Chanbaek couple.. ada cast baru, 'Kyungsoo'..

Kyungsoo yang tidak tertarik tadinya kini tiba-tiba berubah berlari mengejar pemuda itu.

"Jonginnie kemari adeul, ini omma!"

Title : Because you love me, Chanbaek ver

Couple : ChanBaek, JongMin/XiuChen dan HoMin..(maaf kalau ga suka..)

Meski judulnya sama tapi cerita sangat berbeda dan tak berkaitan..

*yang di italic artinya dalam mimpi

Chapter 4

Part 1. Childhood memories

Happy nice reading^^

. . .

. .

.

Mata itu terpejam sekarang dengan kelopak matanya yang mengkerut. Kepalanya berputar ke kiri dan kanan secara kasar. Pemuda bermata sayu itu kini sedang terlelap diatas ranjangnya yang empuk dalam kamarnya yang luas. Ia terlihat begitu gusar dalam tidurnya.

Sebuah kilasan-kilasan masa lalu berputar membentuk sebuah dunia fantasi yang disebut mimpi dalam alam bawah sadarnya..

_"Chanyeol! Jongin! Kemari adeul, sudah waktunya makan!"_

_Begitu mendengar teriakan sang omma keduanya langsung melesat ke meja makan. Disana tuan dan nyonya park sudah duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing menunggu kedua buah hati tercinta._

_Setelah duduk dikursinya, mata Chanyeol langsung berbinar-binar menatap berbagai hidangan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Mulai dari bulgogi, samgyetang, donkkaseu dan yang lainnya, juga favoritnya galbi. Nyonya Park senang melihat anak sulungnya makan dengan lahap sama seperti suaminya. Kini ia begitu gusar melihat maknae nya yang tidak makan dari tadi. Jongin kecil hanya duduk dibangku nya memainkan robot yang dibawanya._

_"Jongin, kenapa kau tak makan adeul? Nanti kau sakit lagi.."_

_Jongin hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan ommanya._

_"kalau begitu omma suapi ya, ?"_

_Nyonya Park beranjak dari bangku nya. Ia duduk disamping maknae nya itu kemudian mengambil piring membuatkan seporsi makanan yang sesuai dengan takaran Jongin. Kemudian ia menyuapi sesendok nasi beserta potongan daging ke mulut Jongin yang langsung ditolak oleh adeulnya itu._

_"loh, kenapa tidak mau makan? Ini omma suapi.." keluh nyonya Park_

_"aku tidak mau makan! Omma hanya sayang pada Chanyeol hyung saja! Masa tidak ada fried chicken disini?!"_

_Jongin marah-marah lalu merapatkan bibirnya tetap menolak sendok yang diberikan ommanya._

_"kalau begitu biar appa pesan delivery saja ya," usul tuan Park_

_"tidak perlu yeobo, nanti kalau makan yang begituan sakit loh! Itukan banyak pengawet dan racun! Jongin mau sakit terus?"_

_"biar saja, itu enak kok.."_

_"ya sudah kalau Jongin tidak mau omma suapi Chanyeol saja. Aku putra sulung Kim Hye Na."_

_Chanyeol meledek adiknya sambil mengucapkan nama asli sang omma._

_"tidak boleh! Omma hanya milik ku. Hyung sana saja jadi putra sulung keluarga Park dan aku menjadi putra bungsu keluarga Kim."_

_Nyonya Park hanya bisa tertawa mendengar perkataan kedua adeulnya sementara sang suami melototti maknaenya._

_"bicara apa kau Park Jongin! Kau itu maknae ku juga! Kalau tidak ada aku, maka kau juga tidak akan ada!"_

_"sudahlah yeobo, mereka hanya bercanda.."_

_"tuh, kan appa galak.."_

_Jongin langsung memeluk nyonya Park erat-erat menyembunyikan wajahnya dari sang appa. Sementara hyungnya malah tertawa keras melihat pertengkaran antara sang appa dan adiknya._

Lalu tiba-tiba kenangan bahagia itu tergantikan dengan sebuah memori buruk..

_Sore hari itu nyonya Park keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian serba hitam. Lalu Jongin datang merengek pada nya untuk tidak pergi. _

_"tidak bisa sayang, omma harus melayat."_

_"kalau begitu biar Jongin ikut ya,,"_

_Tidak jauh dari situ ada Chanyeol yang memperhatikan mereka. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin menarik Jongin dari sang omma. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat sang omma menyetujui keinginan Jongin. Setelah menggantikan baju Jongin dengan baju yang serba hitam. Mereka langsung masuk menuju mobil menuju rumah duka. _

_Tiba-tiba saja turun hujan lebat di perjalanan. Lee ahjussi sang supir berusaha untuk lebih hati-hati saat mengemudikan. Namun ada seorang pengendara motor yang melintas begitu saja di depan mobil mereka. Untung Lee ahjussi masih sempat merem dan mengira bahwa motor itu sudah pergi jauh meninggalkan mereka. Ternyata hanya dalam jarak beberapa meter motor itu malah berhenti didepan mobil nyonya Park. Lee ahjussi telat menginjak remnya dan membanting stir ke arah kiri. Akhirnya mobil itu menabarak mobil yang lain sampai oleng. _

_Jongin kecil terbatuk-batuk dengan luka dikepalanya yang terus mengucurkan darah. Sementara sang omma yang memeluknya dari tadi terus saja memejamkan matanya. Jongin berusaha membangunkan ommanya lalu ia tak sengaja memegang bagian belakang kepala sang omma yang sudah berdarah banyak. Mata Jongin mengerjap-ngerjap melihat semua yang hitam. Mulai dari dalam mobil nya, Lee ahjussi yang mengenakan jas hitam kemudian sang omma yang juga mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam, termasuk dirinya. Semua hitam dengan noda darah. Membuat Jongin ketakutan dan terus menjerit, membangunkan nyonya Park dan Lee ahjussi yang tak bangun-bangun. _

_"OMMA! OMMA!"_

_"AHJUSSI!"_

Lalu semua kilasan balik itu berhenti begitu Jongin membuka matanya. Ia terbangun dengan keringat yang mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya.

Jongin bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan keluar, menuju sebuah kamar. Setelah itu, Jongin hanya duduk diam didepan pintu kamar itu. Menunggu orang yang didalam keluar.

~Chan0-*.*-0Baek~

Matahari pagi yang bersinar terang, cahaya masuk menembus kaca jendela yang besar sampai menusuk mata Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menggeliat di ranjangnya.

'wah,, rasanya empuk dan nyaman sekali' gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati masih dengan posisi tidurnya.

'aigoo… bisakah aku tetap disini saja..' gumamnya lagi.

Setelah cukup puas menggeliat di ranjang yang empuk dan besar, Kyungsoo perlahan membuka matanya. Dilihatnya kamar yang tempatinya saat ini sangatlah besar dan mewah. Bahkan ranjang nya sekarang ukuran king size dan ada pintu yang terbuat dari kaca yang besar, yang bisa membuatnya langsung menatap ke taman rumah. Didalamnya juga ada tv, AC, juga kamar mandi pribadi.

'ini kamar hotel atau kamar tamu?' tanya Kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

Kalau orang lain akan kaget begitu bangun menemukan dirinya tak berada di kamarnya atau tempat yang familiar untuknya. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah biasa dengan situasi berpindah-pindah tempat tidur. Kyungsoo pernah bangun di tempatnya paling mengerikan di kuburan dalam hutan atau juga tempat yang lebih mewah dari kamar yang sekarang ini ditempatinya. Kyungsoo pernah terbangun di sebuah kamar apartemen termewah di Seoul. Lalu ia tidak diijinkan keluar oleh penghuni apartement itu. Mereka mengganggap Kyungsoo ahjumma mereka karena waktu roh seorang nenek yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dan yang tadi malam roh seorang wanita setengah baya yang cantik, masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"mungkin ibu itu istri seorang pengusaha kaya raya.." gumam Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan furniture mewah yang ada dalam kamarnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya.

"AHH!"

Betapa kagetnya Kyungsoo ketika mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

"omma.." panggil pemuda itu pada Kyungsoo.

"maaf sebelumnya tapi aku bukan omma mu!"

Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu namun pemuda itu mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo mulai merasah resah oleh ulah pemuda itu yang mengikutinya terus menerus. Begitu ia berbalik ke belakang, wajah polos pemuda itu langsung menatapnya.

"Ahh!"

Kyungsoo kembali berteriak lalu berlari berusaha menjauhi pemuda itu. Namun pemuda itu terus menerus mengejarnya.

"Jongin!"

Begitu mendengar suara orang yang memanggil namanya, pemuda itu langsung berhenti mengejar Kyungsoo.

"hey, kau tak apa-apa agashi?"

Pemuda tinggi bersuara bass itu bertanya menghampiri Kyungsoo dan bertanya padanya. Kyungsoo yang memandang wajah pemuda itu dan teringat sesuatu.

"byeol.." gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

"apa?" tanya pemuda itu balik

"oh, tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"maafkan adik ku. Dia memang mengalami sedikit kelainan mental semenjak omma kami meninggal. Aku kaget dia mengejar mu. Padahal selama ini ia selalu takut dengan orang yang memakai hitam-hitam."

"kenapa ia takut?"

"dulu ia pernah kecelakaan bersama dengan omma mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Jadi sekarang ia takut dengan pakaian hitam-hitam."

"oh,, begitu ya.."

"hmm.. perkenalkan nama ku Park Chanyeol. Aku dan appa ku mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada mu sudah membawa adik ku pulang."

"tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku sudah bisa pulang sekarang.."

Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu. Namun langkah nya terhenti saat Chanyeol kembali bertanya padanya.

"bagaimana bisa kau tau alamat rumah kami?"

Kyungsoo berbalik sebelum menghadap Chanyeol.

"hmm,,?"

"kenapa kau memeluk ku semalam?"

"menurut mu aku yang memeluk mu semalam?"

Kemudian Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Chanyeol

"apa kalau ku katakan yang sebenarnya, kau akan percaya?"

"…"

"kalau omma mu yang merasuki ku?"

To be continue..

Sorry yang sebesar-besarnya udah lama update , eh Cuma pendek..

Aku janji bakal update cepet untuk bagian selanjutnya..

Thanks a lot untuk kalian semua..

I'm in rush now..

Jadi ga bisa nulis semua yang udah komen..

Sorry for typho nya..

Hehe.. please reviews nya ya..

Sekarang udah terjawabkan yang bagi yang nanya kenapa Kyungsoo manggil Chanyeol adeul? Itu karena Kyungsoo dirasuki roh nyonya Park..

Sekali lagi thank you udah mau baca^^


	6. 4 2 A promise

Title : Because you love me, Chanbaek ver

Couple : ChanBaek, JongMin/XiuChen dan couple baru HoMin..(maaf kalau ga suka..)

Meski judulnya sama tapi cerita sangat berbeda dan tak berkaitan..

. . .

Maaf sebelumnya untuk yang minta NC, aku ga bisa bikin NC dan aku masih belia.. ratingnya juga aku isi Teen.. hehe^^

Lagipula cerita ini bakal jauh dari NC..

Maaf sekali lagi..

Ini cerita untuk anak-anak…

. . .

Chapter 4

Part 2 : A Promise

Happy reading^^

Malam ini Chanyeol kembali memakai hanbok berwarna biru, rambutnya di *sangtu lalu mengenakan *heukrip. Jika 2 minggu lalu diadakan pesta besar-besaran menyambutnya. kini sudah tidak lagi. Karena Chanyeol sudah memilih gisaeng yang disukainya. Jauh-jauh hari ia sudah memesan Baekhyun untuk kunjungan malam. Dan sekaranglah waktunya. Ia kini sedang duduk menunggu kedatangan hojang dibagian depan gibang.

"jesonghabnida nae-ri, tapi untuk malam ini bisakah nae-ri menunda kunjungan?"

"boh?! Aku sudah memesan 2 hari lalu! Bahkan aku sudah melanggar janji untuk bertemu dengan minggu lalu."

"saya mohon dengan hormat pada nae-ri untuk mengerti. Malam ini sedang ada yang mengunjungi Baekhyun. Bagaimana dengan gisaeng lain yang kosong? Saya akan mencarikan gisaeng haengsu yang setara dengan Baekhyun untuk kunjungan nae-ri malam ini. Bagaimana? Apa nae-ri setuju?"

Minseok tetap menanggapi tuan muda yang ada dihadapannya ini dengan tutur bahasa yang halus dan lembut. Mengingat pemuda itu seorang yangban terhormat.

"Tidak!"

Chanyeol menjawab tegas dan penuh penekanan. Mata pemuda itu kini menyipit memandang Minseok dengan tatapan ragu.

"kalau begitu nae-ri boleh menunggu sebentar sampai pengunjung itu pergi. Sepertinya mereka sudah hampir selesai."

"hampir selesai?!"

"ne, nae-ri. Biasanya di jam seperti ini nae-ri itu akan mengakhiri kunjungannya."

"kenapa aku harus mengalah padanya? Aku ini yangban, harusnya dialah yang mengalah!"

Chanyeol langsung berdiri di tempat nya. Ia tidak memperdulikan Minseok dan tetap berjalan lurus sampai menemui bagian ujung ruang depan yang terhubung ke dalam. Kemudian Chanyeol menuruni tangga kecil lalu memakai sandal yang tersedia. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan Baekhyun.

Betapa kagetnya Chanyeol saat melihat bayangan Baekhyun bersama seorang pria dari pintu kamar tradisional itu. Bahan pintu yang tipis namun lebih tebal dari sebuah kertas memperlihatkan dengan jelas bayangan dari dalam ruangan nya.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya seketika begitu melihat bayangan seorang namja yang duduk dekat dengan Baekhyun dari pintu itu. Belum lagi suara tawa mereka yang merambat ke luar meski tidak terdengar begitu jelas. Minseok yang mengejar Chanyeol baru sampai sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan akibat berlari barusan.

"bukankah saya sudah bilang untuk menunggu sebentar lagi nae-ri.."

"tapi Baekhyun tidak akan menghabiskan malam bersama pria itu kan!"

Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya. Mata nya celingukan sibuk memandangi pintu kamar Baekhyun. Berharap yang didalam mendengar perkataan nya dan segera keluar.

"nae-ri,-"

Perkataan Minseok langsung terputus ketika melihat pintu kamar Baekhyun yang perlahan terbuka.

Chanyeol membelakakan matanya begitu melihat orang yang berada didalam kamar Baekhyun. Ternyata seorang pria tua. Ditambah Baekhyun yang senyum-senyum sambil bersandar ke bahu pria itu.

'Baekhyun ku diapakan tadi olehnya?' batin Chanyeol.

"tenang saja nae-ri. Saya tau nae-ri pasti sudah tidak sabar menemui uri Baekhyun yang cantik ini. Sekarang nae-ri bisa masuk karena saya akan pergi."

Pria tua yang mengenakan hanbok berwarna merah itu mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum ia bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya. Chanyeol benar-benar membeku ditempatnya saat ini menonton apa yang terjadi didepannya. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang dicium justru tersenyum senang.

"jaga kesehatan mu. Jangan sakit lagi!"

"ne, appa! Appa juga harus lebih sering-sering berkunjung lagi, ya!"

Begitu mendengar kata 'appa' sebuah senyuman langsung terukir dibibir Chanyeol. Padahal tadi dia hampir saja berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"sudahlah nae-ri kalau mau masuk, masuk saja."

Pria itu berjalan lalu menepuk bahu Chanyeol ketika melewatinya. Malu-malu Chanyeol akhirnya berjalan memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan langsung menutup pintunya.

"maafkan aku *seobang(suami)."

Minseok menundukkan kepalanya ketika pria tua itu menghampirinya.

"itu bukan salah mu. Memang anak muda sekarang tidak bisa menunggu sebentar.."

~Chan0-*.*-0Baek~

Chanyeol duduk sambil menunduk malu sedangkan Baekhyun berusaha menahan tawanya.

"nae-ri..." panggil Baekhyun pelan

"ne?!" Chanyeol langsung mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun.

"jadi nae-ri ingin belajar tentang apa untuk hari ini?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah diam sambil menatap Baekhyun. Gadis itu tetap tersenyum lalu mengambil gayageum yang disimpan disudut kanan ruangannya. Dengan begitu lihai, jari-jari lentik milik Baekhyun memetik senar-senar gayageum itu dengan halus dan lembut. Jari-jarinya begitu asyik bermain sampai menghasilkan nada-nada indah yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau nada apa yang dimainkan nya saat ini. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah memainkan alunan musik seperti ini. Dentingan demi dentingan yang naik turun membentuk tangga lagu yang indah.

"kecapi ini awalnya diciptakan pada abad ke-6 di kerjaan Gaya, nae-ri."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Pemuda itu mencoba mengontrol kerja jantungnya yang tak karuan sekarang. Perlahan ia membuka mulutnya, ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"hmm,,"

Tanpa sengaja mereka berdehem bersamaan.

"hmm,, kau duluan saja.."

"tidak apa-apa. Saya tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang penting. Silahkan nae-ri dahulu.."

"aku ingin minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang malam itu sesuai dengan janji ku sebelumnya."

"itu bukan masalah nae-ri."

"malam sebelumnya dongsaeng ku hilang dan tepat dimalam itu, aku baru menemukan dongsaeng ku. Jadi aku tidak bisa datang."

"syukurlah dongsaeng nae-ri sudah kembali. Apa dia baik-baik saja sekarang? Bagaimana bisa menghilang?"

"dia selalu berhasil kabur dari rumah. Biasanya kata appa, Jongin hanya akan pergi ke makam omma kami. Tapi hari itu, Jongin tidak pergi kesana. Lalu malam harinya seorang wanita mengantar Jongin pulang. Aneh nya dia seperti omma ku saat malam hari itu dan paginya dia langsung berubah seperti orang lain atau itu memang sifat asli nya? Aku tidak tau,, Baekhyunie.."

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol memanggil 'Baekhyun' dengan 'Baekhyunie'. Sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir Chanyeol benar-benar keterlaluan terhadap Baekhyun.

Pertama, ia sudah seenaknya menghabiskan malam pertama seorang gisaeng haengsu anak seorang gibang. Bahkan saat kerajaan dulu, seorang gisaeng seperti Baekhyun bertugas untuk mengajar di sekolah istana. Berbalik dengan keadaan yang sekarang, ia justru telah menghabiskan malam pertamanya untuk seorang yangban.

Kedua, membuat Baekhyun menangis karena tidak memakai nya disaat malam pertama. Padahal susah payah Baekhyun menahan sakitnya saat itu.

Ketiga, Chanyeol tidak menepati janjinya untuk datang malam itu.

Keempat Chanyeol dengan egois nya menghancurkan pertemuan Baekhyun dengan tamunya. Itu lebih buruk lagi kalau ternyata. Pria tua tadi appa Baekhyun. Berarti Chanyeol memang sangat kejam.

Terakhir, baru saja ia mengganti nama Baekhyun dengan sesuka hatinya. Mungkin, Chanyeol memang cukup gila untuk menganggap Baekhyun adalah miliknya secara sepihak dan seenaknya.

"bian, Baekhyun.."

"animida, nae-ri. Itu nama yang bagus. Saya sudah terbiasa dengan tamu yang memberikan panggilan khusus untuk saya."

"maksud mu, ada banyak pria yang memanggil mu 'Baekhyunie' seperti ku?"

"animida, nae-ri. Baru nae-ri yang memanggil saya dengan panggilan 'Baekhyunie', yang lain punya panggilan tersendiri."

Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan berdecak pinggang, melototti mata Baekhyun yang sipit dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"sebenarnya ada berapa banyak pria yang mengunjungi mu. Bukankah kau ini haengsu?! Seharusnya hanya aku yang boleh mengunjungi mu. Karena aku sudah meminta atas kepemilikan mu."

"saya memang milik nae-ri. Tapi itu hanya untuk bermalam. Kalau kunjungan biasa tentu saya melayani nya. Seperti turis asing dari China. Tidak mungkin mereka mengunjungi *samsu yang tidak bisa bahasa China. Belum lagi turis dari berbagai negara lain yang memang secara khusus belajar kebudayaan Korea bukan untuk bermalam. Tentu saja saya termasuk gisaeng yang melayani mereka, nae-ri."

Baekhyun tetap tersenyum menanggapi Chanyeol yang sedang meletup-letup amarahnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol kembali duduk. Namun tangannya ia lipat didada, menunjukkan kalau dia masih marah. Walau sebenarnya marahnya itu tidak jelas dan sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Ingat, Chanyeol tidak pantas marah pada Baekhyun seharusnya. Chanyeol hanya seorang tamu bukan kekasih.

"apa nae-ri sudah makan malam?"

"bian.."

"kenapa tiba-tiba nae-ri minta maaf lagi?"

"aku tidak seharusnya berlaku kasar seperti itu. Mulai sekarang aku berjanji pada mu untuk membanting tulang ku. Demi mendapatkan uang untuk mu."

Baekhyun langsung membeku begitu mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Apakah ini yang namanya kekuatan cinta? Sungguh, Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun pada pandangan pertama?

Suasananya berubah begitu hening. Mereka berdua tidak bicara dan hanya saling berdiaman. Baekhyun diam di tempatnya dan Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk bersender didingding ruangan Baekhyun, yang sebelah kanan, sambil meluruskan kakinya. Wajahnya di tekuk, sampai dagunya menyentuh dada.

"aku memang sedikit.. ah, bukan sedikit tapi memang sangat sensitive belakangan ini, Baekhyunie. Semenjak kepulangan ku ke Seoul. Melihat keadaan dongsaeng ku yang seperti itu membuat ku semakin sedih. Masa-masa indah itu kembali terulang diingatan ku. Tidak hanya itu, perasaan bersalah itu juga datang lagi. Seharusnya waktu itu aku bisa menahan Jongin untuk tidak ikut. Mungkin, dia tidak akan trauma seperti ini. Kalau saja aku juga merengek minta ikut. Bisa jadi omma membatalkan niat nya untuk pergi dan aku masih memiliki omma sampai sekarang.."

Tanpa terasa Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya sambil mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya. Baekhyun ikut sedih melihat Chanyeol yang terisak seperti itu. Dipikir nya dulu, Chanyeol itu pasti anak yang sangat bahagia dan manja. Tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Baekhyun kalau nae-ri nya itu punya masalah seberat ini. Ia bersyukur karena selama ini, ia selalu punya Minseok yang merawat dan menjaganya. Tidak hanya seorang omma tapi Baekhyun juga punya appa yang selalu perhatian meski jarang pulang.

"nae-ri tidak harus merasa bersalah seperti itu. Seseorang pernah berkata pada saya, kalau kita tidak akan pernah bisa melawan takdir. Sekalipun nae-ri melakukan nya dimasa lalu. Mungkin, kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi tapi kejadian yang lain pasti akan datang juga. Bisa saja itu jauh lebih buruk lagi."

Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol dengan lemah lembut.

'sama seperti ku, yang tidak ingin menghindari takdir ku bersama mu.' Batin Baekhyun.

"gomaweo Baekhyunie sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Entahlah aku selalu merasa lepas saat bersama mu. Kau selalu memberikan kenyamanan yang berbeda bagi ku."

Baru saja Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanan nya, hendak menghapus air matanya menggunakan lengan panjangnya. Tapi Baekhyun lebih dahulu menghentikan nya.

"nae-ri, aku punya sesuatu untuk nae-ri. Ku buatkan dimalam saat nae-ri tidak jadi datang."

Baekhyun mengambil sesuatu dari bawah meja nya dan meletakkan nya diatas meja. Menyodorkan nya pada Chanyeol.

"ini sebuah sapu tangan?"

Chanyeol bertanya sembari membuka lipatan saputangan itu dan melihat sebuah sulaman *byeol(bintang) besar di tengah-tengahnya.

"ini kau yang menyulam nya sendiri?"

"ne, nae-ri."

Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukaknnya saat ini. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan membuka jendela kamar nya. Kemudian duduk di dekat Chanyeol. Ia tau kalau saat ini, ia sudah melanggar aturan tatakrama. Tapi biarlah, yang lebih penting adalah membuat Chanyeol kembali tersenyum bahagia. Seperti saat pertama kali Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Gadis itu selalu menyukai senyuman manis dan hangat milik Chanyeol.

"lihatlah nae-ri ada banyak byeol dilangit begitu indah sekarang. Mereka sibuk berkelap-kelip untuk menghibur hati nae-ri yang sedang bersedih saat ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun. Sungguh, gadis ini memang sangat ajaib bagi nya. Ia selalu bisa membuat Chanyeol melupakan kesedihan nya dan tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh.

Mereka berdua sama-sama memperhatikan byeol yang bersinar. Diam-diam Chanyeol menggerakkan sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat-erat. Membuat pipi gadis itu merah seperti tomat.

"kau sangat menyukai byeol?"

"hmm,, begitulah nae-ri. Mereka selalu menghibur ku setiap malam. Dalam dunia ku yang sempit ini. Mereka seolah memberitau ku bahwa aku tak sendirian. Dan aku punya mereka yang selalu ada untuk ku."

"karena itu kau menyulam byeol untuk ku?"

"mungkin dilangit hitam yang luas sana. Omma nae-ri ada disana bersinar terang sekali untuk nae-ri dan keluarga nae-ri. Byeol selalu bisa menghubungkan perasaan kita pada seseorang yang kita rindukan. Meski kita tak dapat menemuinya. Jadi kalau suatu saat nanti kita tak bisa bertemu. Ingatlah saputangan itu. Lihatlah byeol dan rasa rindu itu pasti tersalurkan."

"maukah kau menerima janji ku Baekhyunie?"

"janji?! Untuk apa?"

"aku berjanji pada mu. Aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mengeluarkan mu dari dunia sempit mu ini. Kau akan selalu bersama ku. Kita akan menghadapi dunia yang sangat luas ini bersama-sama. Sampai kita tidak akan bisa bangkit berdiri lagi dan hanya bisa berbaring di ranjang. Aku ingin terus berada disamping mu sampai disaat itu terjadi, nanti."

"apa nae-ri yakin bisa menepati janji itu?"

"kau meragukan ku?"

"bukan, hanya saja. Di dunia ini kita tidak hidup untuk diri kita sendiri. Jika nae-ri menginginkan saya. Itu berarti keluarga nae-ri juga harus menerima saya. Lalu jika nae-ri mengambil saya. Siapa yang akan menemani omma saya nanti nya? Karena sungguh tidak pantas seorang mantan gisaeng kembali masuk ke gibang nya. Apakah kehidupan yang bahagia itu harus egois dan tak memperdulikan yang lain?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Sekarang dia mulai mengerti kenapa appa nya menyuruh dia untuk belajar dari seorang gisaeng. Itu bukan tanpa alasan. Mereka para gisaeng memang memiliki tubuh *cheongsanim tapi pemikiran mereka bahkan jauh lebih dewasa dan cerdik dibandingkan kaum yangban. Pantas dulu gisaeng selalu dipakai di kerajaan. Baik sebagai mata-mata atau tugas rahasia lainnya. Selain cantik, otak mereka juga tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Mereka selalu bijaksana dalam mengambil keputusan.

"tapi cinta itu memang egois dan tak membutuhkan logika."

"ne, nae-ri memang benar. Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang menggunakan pemikiran logis. Kita hidup didunia yang memang membutuhkan cinta. Tapi dunia tidak akan berjalan tanpa logika."

"kalau begitu ijinkan aku bersandar dibahu mu selagi aku bisa, Baekhyunie. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Baekhyun. Tangan nya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Sungguh, ia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan hari esok. Satu hal yang paling penting adalah dia sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Itu saja yang ingin Chanyeol pikirkan untuk saat ini.

Sementara itu Baekhyun kembali memandangi langit yang dipenuhi byeol berkelap-kelip malam ini. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke perkataan temannya waktu itu.

'aku juga berharap, agar byeol ku tak perlu menjauh dari ku.'

Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati nya sembari mengelus rambut Chanyeol dengan lembut.

To be continue..

Hah? Gimana? Romance nya kurang ya..

Yang penting janji ku terpenuhi ya,, membahas mereka di chap ini. Tapi aku ga yakin untuk chap depan.

Thanks a lot untuk yang udah baca, follow dan favorit FF ini. Sunggu kalian sangat berharga untuk ku..

Jangan lupa komen lagi.. ya^^

UN ku.. tidak berjalan mulus.. tapi aku harap bisa lulus..

Terimakasih udah ada yang nyemangatin UN ku di FF calling my name..

Thanks a lot untuk yang udah komen :

**Mimi, Tania3424, Khuntorians, starbucks91, Arumighty, pintukamarchanbaek, younlaycious88, SyJessi22,****kriswu393, ayuluhannie,****LynKim, Benivella,** **Park Oh InFa FaRo, nur991fah, shantyy9411, AQuariisBlue, Baekrisyeol, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, exindira, zoldyk, Pearlaqua, SuJuXOXO91,** **yehetmania, Yeollbaekk, .3, ryu.**

Maaf ya untuk yang udah komen tapi ga ke sebut..

Once more thanks a lot for reading and comment ^^

Jangan lupa review lagi ya..


	7. 5 destiny

Title : Because you love me, Chanbaek ver

Couple : ChanBaek, JongMin/XiuChen dan couple baru HoMin..(maaf kalau ga suka..)

Meski judulnya sama tapi cerita sangat berbeda dan tak berkaitan..

. . .

Maaf sebelumnya untuk yang minta NC, aku ga bisa bikin NC dan aku masih belia.. ratingnya juga aku isi Teen.. hehe^^

Lagipula cerita ini bakal jauh dari NC..

Maaf sekali lagi..

Ini cerita untuk anak-anak…

. . .

Chapter 5

Destiny

Happy reading^^

. . .

. .

.

Kyungsoo baru saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan sang omma menyambutnya dengan senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan. Gadis itu langsung berlari menghampiri ommanya yang sedang sibuk berkemas.

"omma yakin kita harus pergi?"

"omma tau kau juga pasti sudah dapat melihatnya.."

"tapi kita tidak akan pernah bisa menghindari takdir, omma."

"omma tau itu Kyungsoo. Tapi untuk kali ini berikan omma waktu sampai omma siap untuk meninggalkan appa mu."

"omma tidak perlu meninggalkan appa hanya untuk memberikan ku appa baru."

"kau ingin aku menduakannya? Lalu kau pikir omma tak tau kalau kau sebenarnya tak ingin siapapun menggantikan posisi appa mu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengarkan penuturan ommanya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"omma juga tau kau butuh waktu untuk menerima takdir mu."

"omma, sudah melihatnya?"

"ne, bahkan sebelum kau bertemu dengan nya. Anak lelaki tinggi berkulit gelap itu datang dengan kuda nya yang gagah dan memberikan ku seekora angsa putih liar, dalam mimpi."

"tapi omma.."

"kau tidak menyukai nya? Padahal kau membantu ommanya sedangkan omma mu ini tak pernah kau bantu.." Luhan berdehem kesal

"omma,, aku tau, aku anak yang jauh dari kata baik, manis dan patuh. Tapi omma tidak akan menggantikan ku dengan Baekhyun kan."

Kyungsoo bergelayut manja dipangkuan ommanya.

"kalau aku bisa memilih, aku tidak akan meminta yang muluk-muluk seperti bisa mempunyai anak sebaik dan secantik Baekhyun. Itu memang keberuntungan Minseok. Satu yang aku harapkan dari dulu adalah anak ku bisa bahagia dan hidup dengan normal. Tidak perlu mendapat kemampuan yang menyusahkan seperti ku."

Luhan menunduk dan mencium kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut penuh dengan rasa sayang.

"aku akan selalu menyayangi Kyungsoo ku. Anak dari pria yang sangat ku cintai. Anak manis bermata bulat seperti burung hantu. Anak nakal yang selalu menjahili ommanya persis seperti appanya. Anak yang tubuhnya tak berubah masih sama seperti anak kecil. Bahkan sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan ku dan hidup bersama pria lain meski dada nya masih rata. Sejahat-jahat nya dia, aku akan tetap memaafkannya.-"

Luhan mengalunkan nada-nada penuh kasih pada anak semata wayang nya. Satu hal yang selalu ia lakukan dari dulu. Menuangkan seluruh isi hatinya lewat nyanyian sambil mengelus lembut kepala Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring dipangkuannya. Selagi ia normal, selagi ia bisa. Apa lagi kini tinggal Kyungsoo harta yang paling berharga yang dimilikinya di dunia ini. Hidup seorang omma yang hanya akan bergantung pada anak nya.

"-jangan sakit-sakit. Anak ku harus selalu sehat. Karena kaulah satu-satunya harapan omma."

Kyungsoo selalu rindu dengan situasi seperti ini. Dimana ia dan omma nya sama seperti orang normal. Untuk sejenak menulikan bisikan-bisikan makluk tak kasat mata yang terus mengelilingi mereka.

~Chan0-*.*-0Baek~

Malamnya Luhan bersama Kyungsoo berpakaian hanbok hitam-hitam pergi ke gibang. Kedatangan mereka langsung disambut Minseok dan Baekhyun yang juga sudah memakai hanbok yang sama. Hari ini gibang ditutup, semua gisaeng bekerja sama untuk membersihkan gibang dan seluruh peralatan mereka, seperti alat musik, alat kesehatan, melap guci-guci dan sebagainya. Minseok juga tidak menerima semua tamu yang ingin berkunjung. Malam ini semua gisaeng diwajibkan untuk hanya memakai *sokchima dan menunggu dalam diam dikamar mereka masing-masing.

Kini ke empat wanita itu sudah berkumpul di lapangan yang berada di tengah-tengah gibang. Tak jauh dari situ, dibagian lorong gibang Taemin dengan beberapa *haengsu lainnya sudah siap dengan beberapa alat musik mereka.

Luhan yang berada di barisan paling depan, maju satu langkah lebh dulu untuk memulai *gut(ritual). Malam ini mereka mengadakan acara pengucian gibang dari roh-roh jahat dan malapetaka. Taemin pun memukul *jing(gong besar yang terbuat dari kuningan) yang menandakan *gut telah dimulai. Disebelah nya haengsu yang lain memukul *kkwaenggawari(gong kecil/gong tangan). Bunyi-bunyi lonceng terdengar dan mereka terus melakukan *salpuri(tarian pengucian jiwa) berputar-putar di lapangan itu dibawah sinar bulan.

~Chan0-*.*-0Baek~

Para gisaeng sekarang sudah bisa sedikit bebas bergerak, tak harus diam lagi ditempatnya setelah gut selesai dilaksanakan. Luhan mengikuti Minseok ke ruangannya sementara Kyungsoo bersama Baekhyun.

Setelah masuk kedalam ruangan Minseok, wanita pemilik ruangan itu langsung menutup pintunya. Minseok segera duduk menghadap Luhan dan memberikan tatapan tajam sekaligus kecewanya pada sahabatnya itu.

"jangan menatap ku seperti itu!"

"kenapa kau mau pergi mendadak sekali? Kau pikir dengan melakukan upacara ini sebelum berangkat akan membuat gibang ini tetap aman? Kau tau, kau harus melindungi tempat ini dan tak boleh jauh-jauh."

"aku yakin tadi sudah mengusir mereka semua. Aku bahkan sudah mengancam mereka untuk tidak mendekati teman ku yang sudah tua ini.. kkeke.."

"hentikan tawa mu Lee Luhan!"

"hey,, aku ini Do Luhan, Minseok!"

"oh,, aku hampir lupa kalau saja anak mu tidak mengingatkan ku kembali pada nama asli mu. Mungkin aku tidak akan melakukannya.."

"apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo ku?"

"dia menceritakan bagaimana kegilaan mu yang menginginkan Baekhyun dan menamai ku didepan nya!" Minseok mencibir kesal

"kau tau bukan seperti apa aku? Apa aku akan melakukan dalam keadaan normal seperti ini? Tentu saja tidak, bukan?! Aku sedang labil saat itu.."

"dan aku mulai berpikir kau masih labil sampai sekarang. Buktinya kau tiba-tiba saja ingin pergi meninggalkan ku."

"mengertilah aku harus pergi untuk mengosongkan hati ku, Minseok. Aku ingin menyiapkan diri untuk menyambut takdir ku yang baru."

"menyiapkan diri? Dengan cara kabur?"

"aku tau, aku tidak bisa menolak takdir. Jadi buat apa aku kabur? Aku hanya ingin menunda sebisa ku. Kau tau aku masih sangat mencintai Seung soo."

"kau juga tau aku masih sangat mencintai Junmyeon nae-ri.'

"aku baru mendapat penglihatan belakangan ini."

"tentang ku?" Minseok melirik Luhan dan mendapat anggukan dari wanita itu.

"aku harap kau bersiap-siap mulai sekarang."

"apa maksud mu?"

"dia akan datang dan kau juga akan pergi. Jongdae adalah pria yang terbaik untuk mu, Minseok."

"kau tau betul betapa sulit nya itu.."

~Chan0-*.*-0Baek~

Sementara itu di kamar Baekhyun, kedua gadis itu asyik bercerita satu sama lain. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda dari keduanya. Jika biasanya Baekhyun bersikap tenang dan santai kini ia lebih bersemangat juga sangat cerewet berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang mulai jadi pendengar yang baik.

"ayolah Kyungsoo kenapa kau lemas begitu dari tadi? Tidak biasanya,,, Kau itu biasa nya selalu heboh seperti omma mu."

"aku sedang berkonsentrasi Baekhyun. Kita tidak bisa menolak takdir maka kita harus bisa menyesuaikannya."

"jangan berbelit-belit. Katakan apa yang terjadi? Apa karena ini kau bersama Do ma-nim mendadak pindah ke Jeju?"

"sebenarnya ini tidak bisa dibilang mendadak juga, Baek. Sudah lama pria tua itu menelpon omma dan minta menjaga pembangunan sebuah hotel baru disana. Omma bilang untuk pikir-pikir dulu waktu itu. Mengingat pekerjaan appa yang ada disini. Tapi sekarang omma menerima nya. Karena kabarnya pembangunan hotel itu tertunda sampai sekarang."

"sekali dayung, 2,3 pulau terlampaui begitu? Bekerja dapat uang sekalian kabur dan liburan?"

"kau ini, tumben bahasa mu ringan sekali meski tetap tak kehilangan sastra dalam perkataan mu. Kalau mau pakai *banmal(bahasa informal) jangan nanggung-nanggung. Pakai pribahasa segala.. heuh.."

"tapi banmal ku sudah bagus?"

"lumayan. Daridulu aku mengajak mu menggunakan banmal, kau tak mau? Sekarang, kenapa kau menggunakannya? Bahkan kau sangat ceria padahal kau tau sebentar kau akan kehilangan sahabat mu satu-satunya."

"tidak apa-apa. Hidup ini harus dinikmati, Soo. Sesedih apapun, tersenyumlah. Lagi pula aku tau kau pasti kembali. Kau sendiri kenapa jadi diam? Kau tak menjelaskannya secara terperinci tadi?"

"aih,, terperinci? Kau pikir, kau polisi?"

"mungkin kalau aku tak jadi gisaeng. Aku akan menjadi polisi.."

"heuh? Lihat sikap mu sekarang! Bagaimana kalau sampai Jung ma-nim tau dengan perilaku mu yang tak sopan dan cengengesan ini?"

"hey! Omma ku marga nya Kim. Omma sudah menikah dengan appa dari dulu! Kau berani-berani nya menyebut nama asli omma ku, lagi!"

"ah, waktu itu kau tak masalah. Sekarang kau marah-marah! Ini pasti ulah *yangban itu!"

"hey, hati-hati kau bicara! * . nae-ri! Bukan yangban itu!"

"hmm,,, nae. Nae. *yangban pu-in(istri).."

"gerokhe joun ne(begitu baru bagus). Memang menurut mu aku bisa mnejadi istri nae-ri? Aku memang sedang meniru sifatnya karena aku begitu merindukannya Kyungsoo. Baru 2 hari yang lalu bertemu tapi rasanya sudah seperti 2 abad. Orang bilang cinta itu gila. Tapi menurut ku cinta itu tidak gila.."

"lalu?"

" !"

"itu tidak terlalu berbeda dengan kata gila. Inti nya kau tetap saja aneh karena jatuh cinta."

"kau ini. Tunggu sampai kau merasakannya nanti!"

"iya. Aku tau, giliran ku sebentar lagi. Kau tau terakhir aku kesini. Wanita yang ku bilang mengikuti ku itu membawa ku pada anaknya. Dan setelah mata kami bertemu. Aku tau ia akan menjadi jodoh ku. Lebih parahnya lagi. Jauh sebelum kam bertemu dia sudah memberikan angsa liar pada omma ku, dalam mimpi. Dia memang tampan tapi dia itu punya kelainan jiwa. Maka dari itu sekarang aku harus merubah sifat ku perlahan-lahan menjadi orang yang diam dan poker face. Agar kalau penyakit jiwa nya kambuh nanti aku sudah terbiasa melihat nya dan tak memberikan ekspresi berlebihan. Oh,, kenapa.. kenapa aku harus dapat orang gila sungguhan?"

"memang ada gila palsu?"

"nah, kau barusan gila apa kalau bukan gila palsu?"

'dduk!'

Baekhyun menjitak kepala temannya itu dengan tidak elit.

"aku hanya stress karena merindukan seseorang bukan gila!"

"ah, sudahlah sama saja.."

"lalu apa maksud mu tadi? Apa aku bisa menjadi istrinya?"

"aku mendapat penglitahan jika dulu aku melihat dua bintang besar bercahaya saling mendekat. Sekarang mereka akan saling menjauh."

"jadi?"

"kau tau kalau dua bintang berdekatan maka salah satu diantara mereka akan meledak. Tapi kalau berjauhan kan tidak."

"lalu aku dan nae-ri akan saling menjauhi?"

"itu lebih baik daripada satu diantara kalian terluka bukan?"

. . .

. .

.

To be continue..

Sedikit penjelasan singkat, pengantin Pria korea dulu, akan datang menunggangi kuda ke rumah calon istrinya untuk menjemput istrinya dengan tandu ke upacara pernikahan. Sebelum pernikahan dilangsungkan, calon pengantin pria akan memberikan sebuah hadiah pada calon ibu mertuanya berupa sebuah angsa liar yang masih hidup. Angsa ini menandakan sang calon pengantin pria akan merawat anak perempuannnya seumur hidup.

Author note :

Wah.. wah.. selesai juga aku..

Maaf aku harus mengusir Kyungsoo sebentar dari FF ini. Karena banyak yang minta ChanBaek momen. Jadi aku putuskan untuk membuang cast-cast lain yang bisa mengganggu, hanya untuk sementara. Maaf untuk yang nunggu Kaisoo moment aku tidak yakin. Aku akan membuat FF ini cepat berakhir. Jadi ada banyak alur yang dipercepat dan jangan bertanya kenapa semua mendadak udah gimana gitu. Soalnya aku hanya akan fokus pada ChanBaek nya aja. Tapi disini semua sudah jelaskan. Kalian pasti udah punya bayangan lah ya, akan takdir mereka di chap-chap berikutnya..

Seperti nya aku akan lama update.. mian.. hehe lagi urusin FF baru soalnya..

Sorry aku ga sempet meriksa typho nya..

Dan sorry lagi ga ada Chanbaek moment di chap ini..

Thank you udah follow dan favorite FF ku, juga untuk yang komen dan memberi semangat :

**Mimi, Tania3424, Khuntorians, starbucks91, Arumighty, pintukamarchanbaek, younlaycious88, SyJessi22,****kriswu393, ayuluhannie,****LynKim, Benivella,** **Park Oh InFa FaRo, nur991fah, shantyy9411, AQuariisBlue, Baekrisyeol, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, exindira, zoldyk, Pearlaqua, SuJuXOXO91,** **yehetmania, Yeollbaekk, .3, ryu,** **luhan8045, Initial D 0326,** **fuawaliyaah.**

Maaf ya untuk yang udah komen tapi ga ke sebut..

Once more thanks a lot for reading and comment ^^

Jangan lupa review lagi ya..


	8. 61 Run away

Title : Because you love me, Chanbaek ver

Couple : ChanBaek, JongMin/XiuChen dan couple baru HoMin..(maaf kalau ga suka..)

Meski judulnya sama tapi cerita sangat berbeda dan tak berkaitan..

. . .

Maaf sebelumnya untuk yang minta NC, aku ga bisa bikin NC dan aku masih belia.. ratingnya juga aku isi Teen.. hehe^^

Lagipula cerita ini bakal jauh dari NC..

Maaf sekali lagi..

Ini cerita untuk anak-anak…

. . .

Chapter 6

1. Run away

Happy reading^^

. . .

. .

.

Ditengah keramaian suasana bandara pagi hari ini terlihat seorang pemuda tampan sedang menarik kopernya cepat-cepat. Pemuda itu cukup tinggi dengan jas coklat muda nya selutut juga kacamata hitam nya dan rambut nya yang berwarna orange, membuat penampilan terlihat begitu mencolok.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan cepat. Ia begitu gembira bisa kembali ke kota kelahirannya setelah bertahun-tahun menetap di negara mamanya selama ini.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda itu menghentikan langkah nya dan berbalik kebelakang. Ia tersenyum cengingiran melihat seorang wanita tengah berlari kearahnya saat ini. Wanita yang paling disayangi nya didunia. Wanita yang tetap terlihat cantik diusianya yang menginjak kepala 5. Begitu berhasil menghampiri Taehyung, wanita itu langsung merangkul nya erat.

"kau ini.. kau tinggalkan mama mu sendiri!"

"du bu qi, mama."

Tak jauh dari mereka, seorang pria tertawa memperhatikan mereka sembari menarik 2 koper.

~Chan0-*.*-0Baek~

Chanyeol bangun pagi dengan gembira. Entahlah apa yang merasuki pikiran kemarin hingga membuatnya tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum. Bahkan tuan Park mulai curiga dengan sikap anak sulungnya itu. Jongin juga semakin mengira kalau Chanyeol benar-benar gila. 'pasti karena wanita itu' batin Jongin. Lalu apakah anak itu akan pergi lagi dari rumah? hmm,, lihat saja nanti..

Beruntung sabtu ini Chanyeol tidak harus berangkat ke kantor. Ia mendapatkan libur dan sebuah ide gila terlintas di benaknya kemarin malam. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol tidak kunjung berhenti tertawa sendiri akan pemikiran nya yang sungguh luar biasa. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli dan sungguh masa bodoh akan jadi apa nantinya.

Setelah sarapan bersama. Chanyeol kembali ke kamar nya untuk berganti baju. Ia merapihkan penampilannya. Bergaya di depan kaca sekeren mungkin, tentu saja demi bertemu sang pujaan hati. Dan masalah nya sekarang ini masih pagi.. sedangkan gisaeng ditemui malam hari..

Ya, Chanyeol memang mengakui kalau dirinya gila sekarang..

'tak apa gila, karena aku gila karena nya' gumam Chanyeol

Ia turun kebawah sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya dan berpamitan pada tuan Park. Setelah itu ia mengemudikan mobilnya, membawanya ke tempatnya yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Setelah memakan waktu kurang lebih dua jam. Chanyeol akhirnya sampai di Pohang *Gibang, tempat Baekhyun nya tinggal.

Kalau biasanya Chanyeol datang dimalam hari dan suasana sekitar begitu sepi. Ternyata saat pagi juga tidak terlalu jauh berbeda, suasanya tetap sepi dan hening. Walau sebenarnya ini sudah tidak pagi lagi tapi menjelang siang. Chanyeol sangat bersyukur karena ia memiliki tinggi 185 cm itu tidak sia-sia. Meski dulu ia sempat kesal karena banyak yang mengejek nya tiang listrik dan tak sedikit perempuan dengan tinggi dibawah rata-rata menolak nya.

Gibang itu dikelilingi tembok yang 1,5 meter dan gerbang yang sangat besar. Chanyeol berdiri didekat gerbang itu dan sesekali mengintip lewat tembok pagar yang lebih rendah darinya. Ia sempat kewalahan karena hampir saja ketahauan oleh beberapa gisaeng *samsu yang sedang menyapu. Sampai akhirnya mata Chanyeol berbinar-binar ketika melihat seorang gadis cantik datang bersama dayang yang mengikutinya dibelakang sambil membawa *gayageum menuju halaman depan.

Gadis itu tetap terlihat begitu cantik walau hanya mengenakan hanbok pink nya yang sederhana tanpa hiasan kecuali, sebuah *norage kuning berbentuk kupu-kupu menyangkut di bagian dada hanbok nya. Rambutnya hanya dikepang satu kebelakang dengan *baetsi daenggi(hiasan kepala yang ada bulatan hiasan ditengahnya/ dibagian atas kepala, yang seperti bando. Untuk anak-anak atau wanita yang belum menikah.) Baru kali ini Chanyeol melihat penampilan Baekhyun sesederhana itu. Tapi tetap saja jantung nya berdegup kencang ketika melihat Baekhyun. 'apa mungkin jika dia tidak seksi, aku akan tetap mencintai nya?' batin Chanyeol.

Melihat tidak ada yang menjaga gerbang dan para gisaeng *samsu segera pergi begitu melihat kedatangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

Pemuda yang memakai pakaian casual itu membuka pintu gerbang sepelan mungkin, agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan masuk kedalam. Ia bersembunyi dibalik tembok sambil mengintip Baekhyun. Begitu dayang yang membawa *gayageum itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

Awalnya mata Baekhyun menyipit melihat sepasang kaki dihadapannya. Ia tidak pernah melihat seseorang memakai celana secara langsung sebelumnya.

'apa ini? ah,,, ini jeans yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan dari majalah waktu itu..

Wah,, kakinya panjang sekali ya..' batin Baekhyun sampai akhirnya ia mengangkat kepala nya untuk melihat wajah orang yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

Baekhyun reflek menganga begitu lebar ketika melihat wajah tampan itu.

'mungkin ini hanya mimpi..' masih sempat-sempat Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun memegangi wajahnya yang merona. Beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol tertawa dan menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"setampan itukah aku?"

"hmm,,, haha.. mimpi apa aku ini?"

Bahkan disaat mereka sedang berlari seperti ini, Baekhyun masih menganggap kalau ia sedang bermimpi. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara dayangnya yang memanggil-manggil dia.

"Agashi! Agashi!"

Dayang itu terus berteriak dan memanggil semua gisaeng yang ada.

"hey~ aku tidak bermimpi?" Baekhyun mencubit pipinya dan ia menyesal karena rasanya sakit. Gadis itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang sedang menggenggam tangannya sekarang.

"NAERI?!" pekik nya dengan mata membulat yang hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

"kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang?" rutuk Chanyeol yang terus membawa Baekhyun berlari bersamanya menuju keluar gerbang.

"MA-NIM! BAEKHYUN AGASHI DICULIK!"

Berkat teriakan dayang yang satu itu. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin mengutuki nya atau menjatuhkan batu seberat 5 kg ke kepala wanita itu agar mulut nya diam. Sayang sudah tidak ada waktu dan terlambat memikirkan cara lain, karena matanya dapat melihat kalau sekarang ada banyak belasan gisaeng yang mengejar mereka.

Chanyeol terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sampai akhirnya mereka berhasil masuk kedalam mobil meninggalkan gisaeng-gisaeng yang masih terus berusaha mengejar mereka.

"hhuuufthh.."

Chanyeol mendesah lega setelah berhasil menjauhi tempat itu. Sementara Baekhyun masih melamun di tempatnya. Ia terus menatap intens pemuda yang sedang duduk disebelahnya, lebih tepatnya yang sedang mengemudi saat ini.

Sudah beberapa kali Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Biasanya pemuda itu datang mengenakan *hanbok dengan rambut di*sangtu dan memakai *heukrip. Tapi kali ini yang dilihatnya seperti seorang sosok yang berbeda. Rambutnya ternyata pendek dan berwarna merah sedikit tua. Baekhyun heran bagaimana selama ini Chanyeol menggunakan *sangtu kalau begitu? Ia juga tidak tau kalau pemuda yang disampingnya itu gagah terlihat dari tank top yang dipakai Chanyeol menunjukkan beberapa kotak dibagian perut nya.

"kenapa melamun daritadi?"

"hmm,, tidak.. hanya sedang berpikir saja nae-ri.."

"tidak perlu berpikir yang aneh-aneh.. ku pastikan mereka tak akan bisa menemukan kita. Aku akan membawa mu ke Seoul. Seperti janji ku waktu itu. Aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana indah dunia luar yang selama ini tak pernah kau lihat."

"semoga saja kita bisa nae-ri…"

"kenapa tak bisa? Lagipula Kim ma-nim tidak akan mungkin menemukan kita, bukan?!"

"jangan pernah remehkan seorang gisaeng, nae-ri. Terutama omma ku, Kim Minseok ma-nim. Omma bisa melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Termasuk mencari saya dan menangkap nae-ri. Omma sangat terkenal dan cantik dulu. Beliau bahkan hampir di beli sebenarnya oleh menteri keamanan, hanya saja omma menolak karena tidak ingin dijadikan istri kedua walau istri menteri itu sudah meninggal. Tapi hubungan omma dengan *dae-gam itu tidak pernah putus. Omma memang terlalu cantik sampai-sampai banyak orang penting di beberapa negara ini terpikat olehnya. Kalau masih kawasan Asia itu akan sangat mudah untuk omma menemukan kita. Setidaknya benua Eropa atau Afrika mungkin.."

"jadi maksud mu kita - ?"

. . .

. .

.

To be continue..

Wah.. wah.. aku udah lama update nya terus cuma segini lagi.. hihi^^ kalian boleh marah kok..

Absurd lagi +_+..

Kaya chapter 6 ini akan panjang, mungkin sampe 3 part.. hehe^^

Sorry ya typho nya ga sempet di periksa.. keke..

Aku janji akan update secepat yang aku bisa ^^

Thanks untuk yang follow, favorite dan baca FF ini..

Juga untuk yang komen aku ga sempet nulis hehe .. buru-buru .. next chap aku tulis..

Ada yang mau add aku di line? Hehe ada di FF aku yang lain akun line aku.. see you guys^^


End file.
